Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament Redux
by dizzy-mae
Summary: The lucky seven contestants who competed in Total Drama Action has to win one final challenge before going home: enter the Battle City Tournament, or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment. But not if some new friends have anything to say about it! *CHAPTER 9 UPDATED!*
1. A Final Challenge?

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
The Redux**

 **Summary:** The lucky seven contestants who competed in Total Drama Action has to win one final challenge before going home: enter the Battle City Tournament, or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment. But not if some new friends have anything to say about it!

 **Setting:** After Total Drama Action, and during Seasons 2 and 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ala an AU (Alternate Universe).

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** JustTJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone! I thought today would be a great opportunity to upload the first chapter of the long-awaited and promised rewrite of the first story of my crossover series _Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!_ I've been meaning to rewrite this story for a very long while, since the original is filled with plot holes and a lot of embarrassing nonsense. Sadly, I'm gonna have to place Enter The Orichalcos on hiatus due to my sole focus on getting this story rewritten. I'm also planning on rewriting Virtual Reality at some point in time, so the Orichalcos story is on the back burner until further noticed. I sincerely apologize for that.

Also, please note that I don't consider Total Drama to be my favorite show anymore. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone, and also the fact that the show and FreshTV (the group/company that owns it) have problems. But I still enjoy it nonetheless and consider it a guilty pleasure, especially since I really love the Ridonculous Race, as well as most of the new characters. Not to mention of how much you all enjoy the crossover series regardless, and I don't want to leave you all hanging for what happens next. On another note, the original Battle City Tournament story is still up, in case you want to compare that story with the redux for fun. However, I might delete the original once the redux is done.

Though I'm not sure about the scheduling concerning the updates. I'm hoping to aim it at least once a week or earlier if I'm in a good mood. It might be erratic like the previous stories, I don't know.

Another thing to note. The duels in the story will follow the Traditional Format of the Trading Card Game. There will also be some fan-made cards (some substitutes and some not), anime-only cards, manga-only cards, and some of the cards with a different effect in the anime than in the TCG because of their superiority to it's real-life effect be thrown into the mix.

I also want to thank my best friend JustTJ for helping me with this project. Her fancy details, story-telling antics, and character plot ideas help a lot. And also my pal Psychid who beta'd a couple of chapters in the original, which some carried on in the redux.

So with all the explanations out of the way, this is my Christmas present to all my readers and friends out there who enjoy the crossover series. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and I hope you all enjoy the rewritten version of

 _Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:  
** **A Final Challenge?**

It was finally over.

Duncan was voted the official winner of Total Drama Action. The runner-up Beth didn't seem to mind once she was reunited with her boyfriend Brady, much to the surprise of everyone when they learned he was real the whole time. Another season of Total Drama has come to a close, and it was finally, _finally_ time for everyone to go home.

Some of them wanted to stay in touch, others wanted to continue seeking world-wide fame. Apparently being in a reality show left them with quite the influence to do just that. The remaining few just wanted to continue on with their lives. Continue high school, choose colleges, and be one step closer to adulthood.

…But all of that would have to wait a little longer.

Our story begins with Total Drama's Goth girl and loner, Gwen, in her guest room who just about finished packing up her things. She laid her bags on her guest bed when she heard someone tapping on her door.

It took quite a bit of strength for Gwen to prevent herself from sighing. After hearing the tapping a second time, she calls out, "Alright, come in!"

She sat at the end of her bed and watched the door opening, and was a bit surprised that her unexpected visitor would be her ex-boyfriend Trent. Gwen couldn't help but to feel a bit of guilt. After building up a relationship for one season only to break it off the next isn't as easy as it looked, especially if you're the one who broke it off. It was for the best. Just because two couples are on opposite teams doesn't mean it would work out for the best. Trent went a bit "overboard" out of fear that Gwen might cheat on him or she might lose interest in him…not to mention the obsession over the number nine. Since everyone believed that it was Gwen's fault, everyone began to judge her, out of the beliefs that she only used him, that she would rather prefer Duncan over Trent, and had cheated on him behind Trent's and Courtney's backs. If Trent hadn't stepped up at the last minute, her reputation would've gone out the window. After all that's happened, it had been best that they remained as friends…or is it?

"Hey Gwen. What's up?" Trent greeted.

Gwen simply leans her head against her hand as she averted her eyes away. "Oh. Hey Trent. Nothing much. You?"

"Eh. Same." Trent admitted. "There's only so little to do now that the show's done."

"Tell me about it," Gwen said while rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face. "So why drop by?"

"Well…" Trent leans his back against the door. "You know how we're all gonna say our goodbyes before heading off, y'know?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Before we do…" Trent reached his hands for the collar of his shirt and pulls out the necklace with the little blender attached. He unwrapped it from his neck and simply threw it at Gwen, which she caught on time. "I think now's a good time to give you back your necklace. Don't wanna look sappy in front of the cameras, do we?"

Gwen looked down at the necklace Trent had given back. She considered it her own good-luck charm, and she did had some thoughts of maybe getting it back, but it never really occurred to her fully until just now.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in thought, and to Trent's surprise, Gwen threw the necklace back at it, in which he caught.

"Keep it, for old time's sake." Gwen insisted.

Trent looked down at the necklace before looking back at Gwen and asked, "You sure? It wouldn't be right to take something of yours."

Gwen shrugged and smirked. "Nah. I think I used up all it's good luck. Who knows? There might even be a little left for you, and something tells me you're gonna need it."

"Well…" Trent looked down at the necklace again, and then simply shrugged in defeat, before putting the necklace back on and tucking it under his shirt. "If that's what you want." He turned back towards the door. "I'll see you on stage, alright?"

"Sure."

And with that, he left the room. The Goth Girl sighed, knowing she let a good necklace she kept for a long time go. Still, at least it's in good hands. And with that, she gets up from the bed, and grabbed hold of her bags. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small, brown package still sitting on one corner of the bed. How did she forget about that?

Gwen reached for the package and sat back down on the bed. She places the package on her lap and gave it a long look. She received this package not too long after the third Aftermath episode that took place. When she looked at the address, she instantly recognized the same location. It was her home address. Gwen never got around to opening it, and it would be rude to wait till she gets home to open it. It's been shipped for a reason.

Gwen opened the package with no problem, and the first thing she saw was a small letter. She picked it up and read,

" _Hey Gwen, long time no talk!_

 _Look, I feel real bad for what's been going on with ya. No one says a reality show would be easy. It's like teenage drama is all the rage nowadays, huh?_

 _Life at home's been boring without you. You've been gone so long, I think Mom's going crazy without you. I mean remember that video message we sent to you last season? Cuck-oo!_

 _Anyways, some weeks ago, her job sent her on a business trip all the way to Egypt, and just before she left, she bought you this. You know, since she misses you. Hope to see you soon. Take care, 'kay?_

 _Love, Artie"_

Gwen couldn't help but to smile. The truth is, she misses her family too, and they're much better to be with than with the guys on Total Drama. Her brother always had her back, and she always had his, and she knew it be that way for a good long time. She laid the note aside and took a look inside the box.

Gwen reached her hand in and took out what looked to be a necklace. The pendant looked to be made entirely out of silver, with a sapphire gem in the center, with a chain that also looked to be made of silver. She lifts it up in the light to get a better view of it.

Her eyes almost sparkled at how beautiful it looked.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

The necklace had to be expensive. It looked expensive. It would've cost thousands of dollars, and she knew her mother wouldn't have that kind of money lying around. Then again, Artie said in the letter that their mom got it in Egypt, so maybe she bought it from a peddler for cheap…or from a thief. Egypt is known to have many thieves looking for ancient treasure from ancient times, especially if it was once in the possession of a great pharaoh.

Gwen snapped out of her train of thought when she heard the speakers clicking to life.

 _"Attention ex-cast mates,"_ a voice said in a very recognizable voice.. _"Please report to the Aftermath Stage for an important announcement. McLean out!"_

Gwen puts the letter and the necklace back into the package and set it beside her bags. She pushes herself off the bed and made her way to the door.

If Gwen had paid more careful attention to her new necklace, she would've noticed something trapped within the core of that sapphire.

Gwen joined with the other ex-contenders on the stage of the Aftermath studio, and couldn't help but to notice a huge number of people in the audience. Funny. She could've sworn that the contestants, Chris, Chef, and some of the interns were the only ones in the whole building.

There was the wannabe Beth, the animal-loving DJ, the party dude Geoff, the dumb-blonde Lindsay, the evil witch Heather, the punk Duncan, the not-so-professional-sportsman Tyler, the nerdy Harold, Trent, the surfer girl Bridgette, the bookworm Noah, the ghetto girl Leshawna, two best friends Katie and Sadie, the home school Ezekiel, the geek boy Cody, the tough girl Eva, the cheery Owen, the goody-goody Courtney, the hotness of Justin, and the psycho Izzy, er-I mean Explosivo.

Everyone gathered around and someone decided to join them on the stage. It was none other than the host himself, Chris McLean, who loves to torture the poor teens who also love no one…but himself and the show. If one looks hard, there were dark bags under his eyes and his shave seemed to be uneven.

"Greetings competitors," he said with his usual sadistic smile. "I bet you think it's about time for all of you to go home, huh?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"See, here's the thing: It's not time to go home…not yet, anyways." Chris finished the sentence with a shrug.

"What?!" Geoff asked.

"But how come?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah! I have important things to do!" Courtney blurted out.

"How come we can't go home yet?" Owen asked.

"Answer or else!" Eva threatened.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Chef shouted from backstage.

Everyone quickly shut their mouths and remained quiet.

"Thank you," Chris casually said as if nothing had happened. "How would you all feel if I say that a certain number of you might be given yet another chance of earning one million smackeroos?"

The large majority of the contestants looked confused, but before anyone could ask why, they were suddenly, and quite rudely, interrupted.

"'Cause outside of Canada and in our friendly neighborhood country of America, there lies a town called Domino City." Chris scratches his head. "I forgot which state." He shakes his head a bit. "Anyways, that town will be hosting a major tournament that's consider to knock some heads senselessly. It's just a week from today. The winner of that tournament will receive the ultimate grand prize! You should know by now what that prize is!"

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ everyone shrieked.

"So you're planning to send _all_ of us to this city just to compete, right?" Heather guessed while placing both hands on her hips.

"Oh no." Chris shook his head. "Not all of you. Only seven of you!"

"Seven of us?" Courtney shrieked, before looking over at the others in a gesture. "But which ones?"

"See, that was the tricky part." Chris explained. "We had planned to send all of you, but after a talk with the host of the tournament, we decided to pick a certain number of you so there'd be room for other people outside the competition. So after staying up in the last three days, we've already chosen the lucky seven!"

Beth leans over to Lindsay and whispered to her, "That does explain why he looks so exhausted."

An intern made his way to the stage and handed Chris a piece of paper and then immediately made his leave. It was obvious to everyone that the paper holds the list of the contestants chosen to participate in the tournament.

"Ready?"

 **"NO!"** everyone shouted.

"Okay, then," Chris smirked while looking down at the paper.

"So, the seven lucky contestants are…Gwen…"

The audience reacted in a mix of applauding with a few booing. Gwen couldn't help but to cross her arms and place a hand over her face. It wasn't the reaction from the audience, but also the fact that she would have to deal with the others, and Chris, for longer than she had thought. DJ, who was standing next to her, patted her on the back for reassurance. Gwen looked his way and smiled her thanks.

"…Trent…"

The audience cheered loud alongside Katie and Sadie squealing in excitement. At first, Trent looked to be shocked and surprised, but he shook it off and simply gives an awkward smile.

"…Geoff…"

"Aw sweet, man!" Geoff hollered as the audience gave another applause. "Hey, is Bridgette coming too?"

"That would be so awesome!" Bridgette said in excitement, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"…Leshawna…"

"Ah yeah!" Leshawna said. "Get ready, 'cause LeShawna is back in town, baby!"

"…Heather…"

"You kidding me?" Heather groaned with her arms crossed.

"…Justin…"

"So I'm back?" Justin asked, looking a mix of shock and surprise.

"And last…but not least…" Chris said, as he pauses for a dramatic conclusion.

The rest of the contestants looked like a mix between concern and impatience. Geoff held onto Bridgette in his arms, Courtney keeps looking back at both Chris and Duncan, Eva cracks her knuckles, Katie and Sadie hug each other out of worry, Noah looks like he doesn't care, and Lindsay had her arms wrapped around Beth.

"…Duncan."

"Yeah, tournament, here I come!" Duncan cheered, raising an arm in the air, as the audience cheered loudly out for him the most.

 _ **"What?!"**_ Courtney shrieked once more.

"Alright, here's the deal," Chris continues. "All of you will be spending another night here at the abandoned film lot. Hope you guys already packed your bags, 'cause the lucky seven will have to meet me outside the studio come noon tomorrow for your trip."

He averted his attention to the others. "Meanwhile, the rest of you will meet with Chef outside the aftermath studio in the morning to be dropped off to Playa Des Losers."

"Wait, hold on!" Courtney shouted. "What about me!? Why ain't I going!?"

"Uh…because you weren't chosen," Chris said with a brow raised.

"But I've come in fourth for Total Drama Action!" Courtney argued. "I'm the girlfriend of the winner here! I was wrongfully voted off in the first season! I'm clearly the most talented and the best out of everyone else here! I demand a spot in the…!"

A volume icon and bars appeared on the screen, in which the bars lowered to where the volume was mute.

"Alrighty, then. See you all soon."

The volume bars rose once more, just in time for Courtney's screams filling the entire studio before the screen turns static.


	2. Dude, What's Dueling?

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** JustTJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:  
Dude, What's Dueling?**

A day has already passed and noon had set. Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Heather, Justin, and Duncan were now standing under the hot blazing sun outside the Abandon Film Lot with their bags, waiting for Chris to take them to America. They don't know if it'll be by bus or plane. They were waiting for just a few minutes before the silence was finally killing them.

"Hey Gwen, where'd you get that?" Trent asked, pointing to something hanging around Gwen's neck.

Gwen started to wear the necklace she was given the day before. She held it up in her hand as she explained, "Oh, my bro mailed it to me. My mom got this for me on her job trip to Egypt. Looked expensive, so rather not waste it."

Leshawna shoves Trent aside to get a better look. "Yo, lemme have a look." She took a closer look at the necklace and gave a low whistle. "Girl, that's so cool! It does look expensive! Looks so flawless!"

Duncan got a look too and couldn't help but to smirk and raise a brow.

"Neat. Kinda remind me the time I robbed a jewelry store. That place had a lot of sapphires." He scratches his chin. "Or were those of lapis lazuli? I was never good with jewels."

Duncan reaches into his pocket and took out a jeweler's magnifying glass, places it over one his right eye, and took a closer look of the sapphire. "You kidding me? That sapphire's real. The silver's a nice touch, too."

Heather glared at Gwen and simply looked away with her arms crossed. One could tell that she was jealous, alright. Justin was brushing his hair while looking into his hand-held mirror, and Geoff was sitting on top one of his suitcases while sniffing and tearing. He was still upset after realizing that Bridgette won't be coming with him to America.

And then there were the others. Courtney was still furious about not being able to participate in the tournament, Noah was relieved that he gets another chance of not competing, Izzy was a little ticked off and Owen doesn't mind to stay behind with the others, especially since he and Izzy were happy to be with each other, Eva was so _beyond_ angry, Lindsay and Beth also doesn't mind, but were a bit upset to miss an opportunity to travel to America, while everybody else seemed to be neutral about not having to go through torture again courtesy of Chris. After all, they already left with Chef to Playa Des Losers early that morning.

It was another few minutes, and all was silent again.

"Yo, where's Chris?" Duncan spoke up. "Anyone else die from boredom yet? Allow me to inform the obituaries at the local newspaper."

"Heck if I know," Leshawna replied, slightly glaring at Duncan's direction.

Heather glares off in the distance while she said, "This is so stupid. I should've let Courtney taken my place in this crappy competition. Then again, I'd be stuck back at the island with those other losers."

The wind was beginning to pick up, slowing building up and started to blow rougher and rougher. Everyone covered their eyes with their arms while this was happening. The wind ceased, and everyone opened their eyes. It was a huge, dark-green helicopter with two raptor blades. The side-door slides open, and Chris pokes his head out.

"Get to tha choppa!" he said. "It'll take a long while to get to Domino!"

Duncan was unamused. "Did you just make a reference?"

"Just get in!"

With that said, everyone grabbed their stuff and hopped into the copter. As soon as Chris shut the doors, they began to ascend and take off into the skies. For the next few hours, the gang just hung around in their seats. Gwen was looking out the window, Trent and Justin were chatting with each other, Heather was reading a magazine, Duncan was listening to his music, and Leshawna and Geoff were napping away.

After what felt like an eternity, everyone at that point were just napping. In just a split moment, they all were jerked awake and up on their seats when they felt the helicopter landing with a huge thud.

"Yo, what just happened?" Leshawna asked rubbing one of her eyes.

"Did we make a stop?" Geoff wondered out loud, placing a hand on his stomach. "'Cause I could really use some chow."

"Nope." Chris shook his head. "We made it to our destination."

"We are?" Gwen asked.

Chris slid the doors of the copter open to cast in some more sunlight. After some yawning and stretching out some muscle, the gang grabbed their bags and made it out of the copter, with Chris still inside. The seven were surprised by how huge the city seemed to be. There were plenty of large buildings, many shops around every corner, and they all seemed to shine so brightly in the sunlight. They never thought Domino City would be like anything they had imagined, and were very surprised by how big the city is.

"So rad…" Leshawna mutter under her breath.

"Ah, cool," Trent spoke.

"Fascinating…" Justin could only say.

"A town this big has got to have like thousands of party clubs here, man!" Geoff proclaimed with an exciting look on his face.

What they didn't expect to happen next, however, was the raptor blades of the helicopter beginning to spin once again. The seven felt the strong currents of wind rushing up on them from behind. They turned around to see what Chris was up to.

"Alright, what's the deal!?" Duncan shouted.

"Believe it or not, this town will be the grounds for the tournament!" Chris announced. "I'd love to explain the details to ya, but I'm pretty sure the holder will cover that! Stick around for more info!" He was about to shut the door, but then stopped at the last second.

"That's right! Almost forgot! You guys are still on the air! We've been trying out these awesome hidden cameras that are really going to be the next big thing! Because of that, we've stationed some confessionals around town! Not gonna say where, but I'm sure you'll all figure it out! Well, gotta go!"

 **Confessional**

Gwen entered the confessional room and looked around. It looks like a simple sitting room with silver-colored wallpaper, a red-cushioned seat, and some kind of heater to keep the room warm and cozy. There was also a window with blinds and outside it was currently night time.

"I see the camera, so I take it this is the confessional," Gwen said, before taking a seat and taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not gonna go into detail about what's happening so far. But all I can say…it sucks big time."

She made sure to let the viewers knows that she and the others had already experienced of what's going to happen in the tournament.

 **Static**

"Oh man! I'm just so excited!" Geoff exclaimed. "Now I know how Owen feels whenever he sees an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Geoff's excitement didn't last, as his smile turned into a frown and he couldn't help but to sniff. "I still miss Bridgette though."

 **Static**

"Can't say yet what's been going down," Trent explained. "But all I know is that this could be my big comeback! I'm not going to make the same mistake again as I did last season. Now that Gwen and I are done, I can finally get the focus I need to win!"

 **End of Confessional**

Chris closes the door, and the seven couldn't help but to watch the helicopter lift up from the ground and take off into the twilight sky. Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Heather, Justin, Geoff, and Duncan begin to look at one another, wondering what to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Justin asked.

"Hope Chris didn't have to use the can," Duncan joked. "Would've sucked to hold it in till he'd get back to Canada."

"Really?" Leshawna said, glaring over at him.

Heather crosses her arms. "This is _frustrating_. Chris never even told us what kind of tournament it is! What, is it like a golfing tournament or something?"

The last thing the gang had expected to happen was to hear sounds of static echoing throughout the entire city. The seven quickly covered their ears at the piercing, hi-pitched noise.

" _ **THE HELL!?"**_ Duncan shrieked.

The noise died down as soon as it came. They all looked around to see what the noise was.

"First off," Leshawna spoke up. "Ow! My ears! Secondly, what was that about?"

"Where did it come from?" Justin asked, rubbing one of his ears delicately. "As a future model, the last thing I want happen is to go deaf."

Gwen spotted something out of the corner of her eye, so she turned her head and looked up, and her eyes widened in shock at what she had just saw.

"Guys…?"

"Yeah, Gwen?" Duncan asked.

All Gwen could do is point her finger up to one of the top of the buildings. They all turned where she was pointing, and could not believe their eyes. There were a few buildings with large television screens, and on all of them showed a young man who seemed to be in his late-teens with brown hair, blue eyes, and looked to be wearing a white coat wearing black underneath.

"Greetings citizens of Domino City," the young man greeted. "As many of you know me, my name is Seto Kaiba, president of the Kaiba Corporation. In cooperation with the Domino City Hall and the Domino City Museum…"

"Does every business they have start with 'Domino City', seriously?" Heather whined.

"…I'm more than happy to announce the first annual _Battle City Tournament!_ "

"Battle what now?" Geoff asked looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Tournament?" Duncan repeated. "It can't be…"

"For duelists who are interested in participating in my tournament, I would like to announce the rules as they follow," Kaiba continues to explain.

"Duelist?" Justin asked.

"Each duelist will be given one locator card and an official Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. They must find a total of six in order to enter the finals where one of sixteen spots will be available. To do so, you must duel and defeat other participants all across the city. Card rules will also apply. Each player will begin with four-thousand life points and duel till one of their life points hits zero, run out of cards to draw, or forfeits. The loser not only gives up their locator card, but also their rarest card as well. The duelist who manages to make their way through this tournament without losing a single duel will not only win many valuable rare cards from their opponents, but will also claim the title as Duelist Champion and win the grand prize of one million dollars."

"What's he talking about?" Trent asked the others.

"Dude doesn't make any sense!" Duncan shrugged.

"I only caught that the winner will win the million," Heather said.

" _Typical_ ," Gwen said, rolling her eyes while crossing her arms.

"You may only sign up at your local card shop," Kaiba explains. "Depending on the strength of your deck, you may get the chance to participate and be given the Duel Disk necessary for the tournament. The tournament will take place in one week. No more Duel Disks will be issued soon after. Farewell."

With that, all the screens went black before switching onto different news stations and channels.

"Wow." Gwen could only say. "I bet everyone in town got that message."

Justin scratches the back of his head. "Alrighty then…so…how do we 'duel' anyways?"

"Can't be with swords, can it?" Geoff asked.

Heather lets out an annoyed grunt and crosses her arms over her chest.

"This is all Chris's fault!" She complained. "This has to be the tournament he talked about! He should've explained this all to us, but no! He has to have some total complete stranger explain it, and we have no damn clue how to compete in this competition! Or what to do in this stinking place!"

"I agree," Leshawna agreed. "I bet Chris just happens to drop us off here in the middle of nowhere so we would figure this out all on our own. He might be trying to humiliate us on TV for the world to laugh at our amusement!"

Trent raises a fist in determination as he said, "Then let's prove him wrong! We just need to know what dueling is. Once we get that down, we might get the upper-hand."

The gang were too focused on their conversation that they didn't pay any mind to a person in their mid-teens who happens to be walking by who couldn't help but to freeze in his tracks when he heard some familiar voices. The teen has blonde hair, amber eyes, was wearing a blue-and-white T-shirt, blue pants, and matching shoes. He looked towards the gang with wide eyes, and then rubbed them twice to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him.

"Then it's settled, guys," Duncan said, before rubbing his chin. "So where do we begin?"

"Eh, excuse me?"

The seven turned towards where the voice came from and saw the teen standing before them. Geoff asked him, "Can we help you, dude?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you guys from TV by any chance?" the teen in his Brooklyn-accent voice asked with a puzzling look.

The gang looked at each other for a minute and then back at the teen.

"Well yeah!" Heather answered. "Ever heard of _Total Drama_?"

The teen couldn't help but to squeal in excitement, and then immediately wrapped his arms around Trent and Duncan and looked to be hugging them to death.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! I just knew it!" He exclaims. "Oh man! I love your show! You guys are _awesome_!"

His hold on Trent and Duncan were unfortunately cutting off their air flows.

"Can't breathe! _Can't breathe!_ " Trent squealed.

"This…close…to…hurt…this…guy…!" Duncan was able to get out.

"Joey! What are you doing!?"

The teen, whose name is Joey, stopped in his tracks before they all looked to see another young teen, who has spiky hair with blonde bangs, was wearing a blue school uniform, and was wearing a strange pyramid-shape necklace around his neck connected with chains.

Joey finally let's go of both Duncan and Trent, sending them to the ground.

"Oh uh, hey Yug." Joey turned to the guys and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that, dudes. I got so excited, guess I got carried away."

Leshawna and Justin helped both Duncan and Trent up, who both were rubbing their throats.

"N-No worries, man," Trent finally breathed out.

"Oh, he _should_ be worried," Duncan said in a threatening tone.

The young teen walked up to the others and asked, "Joey, do you know these guys?"

"Do I know them!?" Joey asked. "Yugi, you've seen them on TV before too! Remember!?" Joey gestured his arm towards the gang. "These guys are from Total Drama Island and Action! How could you easily forget these cool celebrities!?"

The boy, named Yugi, finally realizes it and couldn't help but to blush a bit.

"Oh really? Oh my gosh, it _is_ them!"

"Great, here comes the attack of the fans," Duncan sarcastically said.

"Oh, we're not gonna attack you, really," Yugi tried to assure them.

"Relax, little man. He's just joking," Geoff says.

"…Right," Yugi said, the blush on his face widening and deepening. "It's really nice to meet you all."

"It's uh…" Gwen waves a hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

Duncan stood there for quite a while, and couldn't help but laugh out loud, asking Yugi, "Dude, what is wrong with your hair?"

His laugh was cut short when Leshawna elbowed him on the stomach to silence him.

Yugi clears his throat before he says, "Introductions aside, I'm Yugi Muto. My friend who tried to crush you here is Joey."

"Yep," Joey said pointing his thumb at himself. "Joey Wheeler, Duelist Extraordinaire at your humble service."

Heather raises a brow. "Okay…?"

"So you happen to know who we are if you've seen our show, right?" Justin asked.

"Of course," Yugi said, before scratching the back of his head. "Though I haven't watched it in a while."

"Ooh! Let me! Let me!" Joey exclaims, before turning his attention to the gang. "Now correct me if I'm wrong…" He pointed to each of the gang as he tells their names. "Duncan, Trent, Leshawna, Geoff, Gwen, Justin, and Heather."

"Yeah, you got it!" Geoff said with a smile.

"Boy's got memory," Leshawna said.

"I'm quite curious," Yugi said with a puzzling look on his face. "You guys are from Canada, aren't you? What brings you all the way here to Domino?"

"Look little guy, long story short, Chris picked us to compete in this tournament and wasted all of our time by dragging us all the way out here." Justin explained.

"You serious?" Joey asked. "Chris McLean brought you guys here to compete in the Battle City Tournament?"

"Duh, what else?" Heather shrugged. "But that guy on the plasma TVs keeps mentioning 'dueling' in this tournament, whatever the heck that is."

"I _still_ think it has something to do with swords," Geoff pointed out.

"So you guys never played _Duel Monsters_ before?" Yugi had to ask.

"Duel Monsters?" Gwen repeated before shaking her head. "No. Why?"

"'Cause that's what dueling is," Joey explained. "I'm surprised that the great competitors of Total Drama had never dueled before!"

"Can you please explain to us what this dueling even is then?" Trent asked.

"Explain to you?" Yugi said, a minute before a smile formed on his lips. "If you guys want, what if Joey and I teach you about Duel Monsters?"

"You serious?" Heather asked.

"You'd do that for us, dude?" Geoff asked.

"Of course," Yugi nodded. "We can teach you guys the basics of Duel Monsters and show you how it's done."

"Yep, and with pros like us, you guys are sure to be dueling till the sun shines no more!" Joey said with excitement. "Man, it'd be great for us to teach you guys!"

The seven contestants looked at one another, and after a minute of silence, Justin crosses his arms.

"Well, it's not like we have anything else to do…or don't have a choice, for that matter."

 **Confessional**

Duncan rubs his hand over his face.

"Ugh, _seriously?_ I'm stuck hanging out with geeks for a whole week?" Duncan complained. "I'd rather listen to Harold explain what the sum of the square root of the two side of an isosceles triangle is for a whole day than to spend a whole week with geeks with weird hair."

He leans down more in his seat. "I don't even know what I'm even doing here. I've already won the million last season. Why would I need a million extra?"

A sudden shock of realization came to his face. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought while he rubs his chin.

"Come to think of it, two million sounds mighty tempting…"

 **End of Confessional**

Yugi and Joey decided to lead the Total Drama gang down the street.

"We can take you to see my grandfather," Yugi said. "He'd love to take in new students."

"He's a pro at dueling too?" Trent asked with a smile.

"He even owns a card shop," Yugi explained. "He also knows Duel Monsters like the back of his hand. He'll be of great help."

Geoff placed both his hands behind his head as he leans his head back to gaze up at the sky.

"So you dudes," Geoff spoke. "What's the deal with that…guy?"

"What guy?" Joey asked.

"Totally forgot his name," Geoff says. "It's hard to remember it."

"Tell me about it," Leshawna said. "He showed his face on the TVs when he announced the tournament."

"Oh, you mean Seto Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Yeah, that's the name," Justin agreed.

"What kind of a name is that?" Heather asked.

Everyone chose to ignore her.

"By now, you guys probably know he's the one hosting the tournament."

"Oh yeah," Gwen commented.

"He has his own industry here in town, which he's planning to expand to other countries," Yugi explained. "He's also a very talented duelist, and a very strong one at that."

"Strong how?" Trent asked.

"Once we get you guys on the ropes on dueling, you'll get it," Joey simply said.

They continued to make their way down the street, where down about a dozen more blocks lies their destination.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And thus ends the second chapter of the redux, folks. And yes, you read right. Heather is staying with the gang. Unlike the original where she ditched them after Kaiba announces the tournament. JustTJ suggested for Heather to stick around for the next few chapters of the story for character purposes...though she was kind of an annoyance to write for, even if she is a great antagonist.

Hope you guys enjoyed the new and improved chapter! 'Till the next update.


	3. How To Play The Game

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** JustTJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** After a week of this website glitching out and fixed, and since I'm at work waiting for a ride home (I'm on mobile!), here's the new chapter! Also the first duel of the story too, in which most of it was rewritten.

Also, there might be some OOC moments down the line on Yugi's part, since he's usually not the talkative know-it-all type (unlike the English dub), but again like I said about Heathrr past chapter, character depth. Hope you guys enjoy regardless.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:  
How to Play The Game**

"Well, here we are guys," Yugi announced.

Everyone stopped in front of a small building that looks to be a combination of a store and a house with green roofs and the word GAME engraved on it.

"Dude, this is the place?" Geoff asked. "Kinda looks small to me. No offense."

"Just wait 'till we get inside, then we'll talk," Joey said.

With that, Yugi opened the door to the shop, as he and Joey walked in with the contestants following them. They looked around and saw much game-related equipment, involving board games, puzzles, books and manuals on how to play certain games, as well as various card games, but mostly Duel Monsters. There were even a couple of posters involving human warriors or magicians fighting against detailed and cool-looking monsters and dragons.

"Ugh, this is so geeky," Heather complained. "At least Harold's not here."

"Eh, I think it's actually colorful," Geoff said with a shrug and a smile.

"You too?" Duncan muttered under his breath.

Gwen tapped on the bell that was on the counter, and asked, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Be right there!" a voice called out from the door not too far from the counter.

The door opened a second later, as an old man who looks like Yugi with the same violet eyes but with gray hair walked over to the counter.

"Can I help you all?" he asked.

Yugi walked over with a smile on his face, and said, "Hey Grandpa. These guys need some help on how to play Duel Monsters. Would that be alright?"

"Well, I guess that depends," Yugi's Grandfather said, before looking at the seven competitors. "Have I seen you all on television a couple times before? You all look familiar."

Joey ran over and said, "Of course you have, Gramps! These guys are from that reality show! Y'know? Total Drama Island and Action?"

"Oh, now I remember," said Yugi's Grandpa. "Oh you kids today and your reality shows with crazy antics, disgusting humor and such. Of course I was your age too, so I know what it's like. Speaking of which, I was told you all live in Canada. Why are you all here in the states?"

"We got dragged all the way over here by Chris McLean," Trent explained. "He's making us compete in this tournament that Seto Kaiba guy is holding."

"Yeah, and we haven't even played this Duel Monster's game we've been hearing about," Justin said.

"Well that's understandable," said Yugi's Grandpa. "Well why not? I'll help you all learn on how to play."

"You will?!" Geoff asked, before smiling. "Ah, sweet! Thanks, Gramps!"

 **Confessional**

"Ugh, this is pathetic!" Heather complained. "I can't believe we have to stay a whole a week with these lifeless geeks! This lousy card game is a waste of time! I'd prefer Solitaire than this crap!"

 **Static**

"After last season, everyone else got used to my good looks," Justin explained, while looking somewhat uncomfortable. "And I'm betting the guys we met here are, too. So long as I haven't lost my edge, I don't need to worry about it. So long as nothing physical happens, I think I'll be good."

 **End of Confessional**

Everyone gathered in the living room, as the contestants, except for Heather, were sitting down on various seats with Solomon, Yugi, and Joey were in front of them, explaining about the basics on how to play. Only two up-to four players can play at a time, and must need to use a variety of cards, in order to lower the opponent's life points to zero in order to win.

They continue to explain the types of cards, like how there are five types of cards that are Monsters, Spell, Trap, Fusion, and Ritual. Joey explained that most of the monsters have special abilities that can turn around some twists during a duel, Solomon explaining that only one player can summon one monster per turn, unless their special summon, and Yugi explaining about how you can activate as many Spell cards as you can, but Trap cards can only lay face down until the time is right to activate.

After almost an hour of explaining the rules on how to play Duel Monsters, the contestants came to an agreement that they all knew on how to duel. Afterwards, Solomon walked out of the living room to get something.

"So that's how the game works, huh?" Geoff asked, tipping back his cowboy hat. "Piece of cake."

"Sounds geeky, but I'm cool with it so long nothing physical happens," said Justin.

"Ugh, still sounds like a waste of time," Heather groaned, crossing her arms and looking away.

Joey glared at her and asked, "So why are you here?"

Solomon came back into the room, carrying seven small white boxes.

"Here, in these boxes, are some dueling decks that I picked out for all of you," he said, before he started handing out a box to each contestant. "Gwen, your deck has Spellcasters. Trent, yours consist of Warriors. Leshawna, your deck is Wind. Geoff, your deck is Water. Justin, your deck consists of Fire. Duncan, yours if consist of Dark with 'remove from play' strategies, and Heather, your deck is the Dark World."

Each of the contestants opened the boxes they were given, and taken out their own deck of cards. They were even amazed at looking at their cards and abilities most of them has. Even Heather has to admit that they look interesting; even if she disliked the deck she was given.

 **Confessional**

Geoff took out his deck to show to the audience, and said, "Y'know, I think Yugi's gramps chose these decks for us based on something about ourselves. Maybe I got the water deck because it reminds me of Bridgette, since she always loves to surf, chill with dolphins…"

He slowly stopped himself, before starting to feel the water works coming back to him.

"Bridge, if you're watching this…I wish you were here!" Geoff yelled, before crying his eyes out. He looks all over. "Are there any tissues in this confessional?"

 **End of Confessional**

"Okay, to start things off, it's time to start practicing," said Yugi. "The more you practice and improve your dueling skills, the better you'll be good at playing the game. So how about if I duel one of you and see how well you know?"

"Alright then," said Trent. "So who wants first dibs?"

Gwen gave out a sigh, and said, "Well, I guess I can."

"Typical as always, Gwenny," Heather said, with a smirk on her face. "Always the first to go, and the first to be dragged down the dirt."

Joey glared at her once more and said, "Don't you start!"

Gwen and Yugi walked over to the table with their decks, set up their Duel Mats, and placed their decks on the Deck Zone. Everyone else gathered around as the duel was about to start.

"Okay, so we choose who will go first, and then draw five cards, right?" Gwen asked.

Yugi nodded with a smile and said, "You got it. Sometimes, we even flip a coin to see who goes first. Rock-paper-scissors are also an option."

Geoff dug into his pocket, and pulled out a quarter, saying, "Got cha covered, dude and dudette." He flips it into the air, before quickly catching it and placing it on the back of his other hand. "Who got dibs on heads?"

"I'm cool with tails," Gwen commented.

Geoff pulled his hand away, but saw that, instead of the heads, it was tales.

"Tales!" he said, before looking at Yugi. "Sorry, dude."

"It's fine, Geoff," Yugi said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I'm up first," Gwen said, placing a hand on the top of her deck.

"Hang on, Gwen," Yugi quickly said. "Before we begin, I uh…"

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," said Yugi. "It's just that…" He lets out a sigh. "I guess I can trust you all enough with what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Trent asked.

Yugi looks at everyone and said, "Everyone, I would all like you to meet a special friend of mine."

"You have another friend?" Geoff asked. "Aww, sweet little dude. Where are they? Are they in the building somewhere?"

Heather groaned in annoyance, placing a hand on her face, "Just show us your stupid friend already! I don't have all day!"

"Will you just shut up?!" Joey yelled.

Yugi closed his eyes, and, to everyone except for Joey and Solomon looking surprised, the eye on the large puzzle he wears around his neck was beginning to glow.

" **YU-GI-OH!"**

The glow quickly engulfed the entire room, causing everyone to cover their eyes. After a moment or two, the glow dies down. Gwen and everyone else looked where Yugi was. However, instead of Yugi, in his place was someone else. True, he looks a lot like Yugi, except he looked to be a couple years or so older with lightning spikes in his hair, his bangs slightly different, and he looked more calm and mature.

He opens his eyes and smiled from across the table to Gwen. Everyone, except for Joey, Solomon, and Heather, looks shocked and surprised.

"Uh guys, is it just me, or did that Yugi kid suddenly hit puberty right in front of us?!" Justin quickly asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Big deal," Heather said with her arms. "It's probably just some hocus-pocus magic trick!"

Joey glared at her, before clearing his throat and giving his attention to the Total Drama contestants with a huge smile, and said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to the Other Yugi! He's like Yugi, except more wiser."

"Uh, okay?" Gwen asked, feeling a bit uneasy as she looked at the person across from her. "It's uh…nice to meet you, um…"

"Please, call me Yami," the person said in a soft and wise tone in his voice.

"Oh, okay?"

"So Gwen, are you ready for what we taught you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said with a nod. "Draw five cards and begin the duel."

With that, both Gwen and Yami drew five cards from their respective decks _(5; 5)_ , and began to duel.

 **Yami Yugi: 4000/Gwen: 4000**

She drew a card from her deck _(6)_ , and observed the cards in her hand.

"Let's see..." she said. "I think I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode and place one card card face down. And I guess that's it for me."

While Gwen was saying this, she places a monster card horizontally in face down defense position while placing another vertically on the Spell and Trap zone. _(4)_

"Very well then," Yami said, as he drew a card _(6)_. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

He placed a card onto the Monster Zone, the image showing an adorable magnet-like warrior ( **ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600** ).

"Not so fast!" Gwen said, as she flipped the card on the Spell and Trap zone, the image showing a monster trapped in a giant hole with the sun shining down. "You just activated my trap card, Trap Hole. Now the monster you just summoned that has one thousand or more attack points is sent straight to the Graveyard!"

Both she and Yami put their cards on their own Graveyard zone.

"Nice move," Yami said. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

He places a card on the Spell and Trap zone _(4)_. Gwen drew a card _(5)_ , and observes the cards in her hand once again.

"I place one card face down and summon the Blast Magician in attack mode," she said _(4)_ , placing a card with the image of a man wearing red and black magician robes carrying a staff similar to a scythe **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)**. "And I'll use him to attack you directly!"

"Not so fast, Gwen," Yami said, flipping the card he placed earlier, the image showing a blast hitting against a reflection. "I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force! It automatically stops your Blast Magician from attacking, and destroys all attack-position monsters on your side of the field."

Gwen placed her monster card and places it on the Graveyard Zone, with Yami doing the same to his Trap Card.

"Lucky shot," she said. "I'll end my turn."

Yami then drew from his deck _(5)_ , and smirked. He places a Spell Card on the Spell/Trap zone _(4_ ), the image showing a green jar with a greedy face on it.

"I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck," Yami said, as he drew two cards _(6)_ and places Pot of Greed in his Graveyard. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Blast Magician!" _(5)_

He places a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an Egyptian ankh. Gwen then looked through her graveyard and gave the Blast Magician to Yami, in which he places it on the Monster Zone.

"And now I'll sacrifice your newly revived monster in order to summon a new one to take it's place," Yami said, placing the Monster card back into Gwen's Graveyard zone, and places a new Monster card on the field _(4)_ , the image showing a young blonde-hair woman with green eyes, wearing blue and pink magician-like robes with a pentagram on it, carrying a staff **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**. "The Dark Magician Girl! Now I activate another Spell card, Magic Formula!"

He placed a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing some kind of mystical journal with a keyhole in the center _(3)_.

"If I have a Dark Magician or the Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can increase either of their attack points by seven hundred," Yami explained. "And I choose my Dark Magician Girl! **(ATK: 2000 – 2700)**. Now I'll use her to attack your face down monster!"

Gwen flips open her Monster card, the image showing a gigantic library, to which she places it onto her Graveyard zone.

"And with that, I'll end my turn," said Yami.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5)_ , trying to think of a strategy to bring down the Dark Magician Girl on Yami's side of the field.

"Hmm," she said. "I'll summon a monster in face down defense mode, and place one card face down."

With that, Gwen places a monster card face down on the Monster Zone, and placing another card face down on the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

Yami drew a card from his deck _(4)_ , and said, "I place one card face down, and summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

He places a card face down on the Spell/Trap zone, and places a Monster card on the Monster Zone, the image showing another magnet-like warrior carrying a sword and shield **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)** _(2)_.

"First, I'll attack your face down monster with Alpha!" Yami exclaimed.

Gwen flips open her card, the image showing a small girl with pink hair wearing white magician robes, and places it in her graveyard.

"Now I'll use Dark Magician Girl to attack your life points!"

"Not so fast, Yami!" Gwen said, flipping her face down card on the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two cylinders, with a beam going in one, and the other shooting out an arrow. "Magic Cylinder. This card redirects the attack, and aim it at your life points!" **(Yami's LP: 4000 – 1700)**

Yami smiled, and said, "Cunning. I'll end my turn."

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(4),_ and looked at her hand...and smirked.

"First, I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm," she explained, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_ , the image showing what seemed to be an eye of the storm blowing away a farm. "This card destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field."

Yami removed both his face down card, plus Magic Formula, and places them in the Graveyard zone **(Dark Magician Girl's ATK: 2700 – 2000)**.

"Magic Formula has another ability," he explained. "When it gets sent to the field from the graveyard, I gain one thousand life points **(Yami's LP: 1700 - 2700)**

"Next, I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode," Gwen said, placing a card onto the Monster zone, the image showing a man in long sorcerer robes _(2)_ **(ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400)**. "And I'll equip it with Black Pendant, which gives my monster by five hundred points."

She places a card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_ , the image showing a dark purple necklace **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 1550 – 2050)**.

"But that's not the end of it," Gwen continues. "Maha Vailo has a special ability. If it gets equipped by an Equid card, it gains five hundred more attack points. **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 2050 – 2550)**. And I'll use it to destroy your Dark Magician Girl!"

Yami placed the said monster to the Graveyard ( **Yami's LP: 2** **700 - 2150** ).

"Whoo!" Geoff cheered. "She's in the lead, dudes."

Gwen looked over at Geoff, and glared at him, asking, "Since when did you start to care about me again, anyways?"

Geoff stood where he's at, and was silently quiet.

Yami drew a card _(3)_ , and smirked.

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode, switch Alpha to defense mode, and end my turn," he said _(3),_ placing a card face down on the Monster zone, and switches Alpha the Magnet Warrior horrizontally.

"Okay," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(2)_. "I'll use Maha Vailo to attack your face down monster!"

Yami flipped up his card, the image showing a futuristic-looking jar with sharp tee.

"You activated Cyber Jar's special ability," he started to explain. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, all monsters on the field have to be destroyed. After that, we each have to draw five new cards from our decks, and we get to summon as many four or lower star monsters on the field as possible, either in attack or defense mode."

Gwen removed Maha Vailo from the field, as Yami did the same with Alpha the Magnet Warrior. And due to the effects of Black Pendant, Yami has lost five hundred life points **(Yami's LP: 2150 – 1650)**. They then drew five cards from their respective decks. _(Yami: 8; Gwen: 7)_

"I summon two monsters in face down defense mode, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ( **ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200** )," Yami announced, placing said two cards horizontally and one vertically on the mat _(5)_.

"As for me…darn…two monsters in face down defense mode," Gwen announced, also doing the same _(5)_. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my move then," Yami said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I activate the Spell Card Change of Heart!"

He placed the card on the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_ , the image showing a woman holding up a heart, who's one side is light with an angel wing, while the other side of her is dark with a demon wing.

"This card allows me to take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn," Yami explained. "And I choose one of your face down ones."

He took one of her face down monsters, revealing to be another little girl with long brown hair and wearing a black lolita dress, with a black hat with bunny ears.

"Now I sacrifice both your monster and another one of my face down monsters in order to summon my Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed.

Gwen took her monster and placed it in her Graveyard zone, with Yami doing the same to an adorable brown, fluffy monster. Afterwards, he placed a monster card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_ , the image showing a man wearing long purple magician clothes, carrying a green staff **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**. He then flipped his other face down monster and switched it vertically, revealing to be a beautiful, blonde hair woman wearing an armor with hearts **(ATK: 1500)**

"And I flip summon my Queen's Knight into attack position," he explained, pointing at the face down monster Gwen has on her side of the field. "First, I'll use my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to attack your face down monster!"

Gwen flipped the card that Yami pointed at, revealing to be Magician of Faith **(DEF: 400)** , to which she places it on the Graveyard zone. Thanks to its special ability, it allows her to take a Spell Card back from the Graveyard and add it to her hand, to which she picked out Black Pendant _(6)_.

"Now I'll use both my Queen's Knight and Dark Magician to attack your life points directly!" Yami eclaimed. "With their attack points combined, it makes a grand total of four thousand, leaving you with nothing left."

With that, Gwen leans her back against the chair, her eyes widen. **(Gwen's LP: 4000 – 0)**

"Yugi won!" Joey cheered. "I knew my buddy can do it!"

Heather smirked her trademark smirk as she said, "Not surprised that Gwen lost on her very first try. Typical."

"Can it!" Joey shouted, raising his fist at her.

Heather kept smirking and simply looked away as if nothing had happened.

 **Confessional**

Joey was sitting with his arms and legs crossed looking rather sour.

"I never did like Heather," he said. "Why is she even hanging out with us, anyway? She's nothin' but bad news! I understand Leshawna being her friend now, but I still don't trust her!"

Joey did a quick look-around of the confessional room, before turning to the camera again.

"Hey uh, where did this confessional come from?" He had to ask.

 **End of Confessional**

Gwen looked defeated as she gathered her cards together. Yami did the same, before he stood up, and offered his hand to her.

"Gwen, you did very well for your first time," he said. "I'm impressed with your skills. But what you all must do is to keep practicing until you improve."

Gwen looked up at Yami, and smiled a bit awkwardly. She then stood up and shook his hand.

"Sure. I'll keep trying until the tournament," she said.

 **Confessional**

There was Duncan, as he looks like he's ready to lose his calm, pulling his Mohawk down with both his hands as much as he could.

"I'm not sure how long I can stand with these geeks!" he said. "I mean, all of this playing a card game for the million? How am I going to survive?!"

He then sighed and regained his composure, saying, "Though you gotta admit, this game seemed as easy as I thought. Some of the monsters look cool, heck some of them look like those monsters you saw in horror films. Plus, the extra million dollars I could have..."

Duncan shrugged, saying, "What's a bad boy like me gotta do?"

 **Static**

"Ya know, I kind of felt bad for white girl to lose on her very first Duel, but hey, we're all still beginners," said Leshawna. "We've got to start practicing if one of us wants to win that Tournament, as well as the Million Big Ones!"

 **Static**

"After watching that duel, we all thought at the same time that we better get a head start," Trent explained. "After all, how hard can it be to try and not to lose at a card game, anyway?"

 **End of Confessional**

Nighttime came before anyone knew it. The full moon shined down it's white light upon the fully-lit town of Domino City, while many stars twinkled around the moon and scattered all over the midnight-blue sky.

Seeing Gwen and Yami's duel had fueled the others into getting the practice they need to understand their decks and to better themselves for the tournament. With only seven days, now almost six days left until the start of the tournament, they would need all the time they could get to get the practice they need.

Yugi and Joey, however, couldn't help but to feel a bit of tension between the group. Gwen seemed to distance herself from the others and only talks to them when appropriate, Trent feels a bit uneasy around Justin and Duncan, Heather was being…Heather, and Justin mostly keeps to himself. Leshawna, Geoff, and Duncan looked between a bit competitive and laid back.

Since Joey had seen the show more than Yugi, he knew that the drama that stirred on last season might've been the cause of this, and that show might've made them even more competitive than need be. Of course they're all planning to participate in the tournament, so having that competitive spirit's a good thing, but not to the point where you've become obsessed over it.

"What?! I lost! Time for a rematch! Let's go!"

"Heather, chill out! That was like your sixth duel today! I think you're done for now."

"Hey, when there's a million dollars on the line, I'm not gonna afford to take breaks! Do-over! Now!"

"Ugh, fine!"

After a little while, Yugi stepped outside, hoping to relieve some tension he felt going on. Joey wasn't joking when he mentioned how competitive these guys are. Perhaps this is what two seasons of a reality show can do to ya. He ran his hand through his spiky hair as he lets out a sigh of relief.

Yugi saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and spotted Gwen leaning against her back against the wall looking up at the full moon, probably taking in the good evening chill. She doesn't seem to notice Yugi standing right next to her.

"Uh, hey Gwen," Yugi spoke.

Gwen snapped her head towards him, probably snapped back to reality from whatever she was thinking of. She calmed a bit when she saw that it was just Yugi.

"Oh. Hey Yugi." She said, before turning her attention back to the moon.

Yugi took a few steps closer to Gwen and joined her on the wall. He looked up towards the moon as well, quite amazed by how it was shining so brightly tonight. It was a peaceful silence for a little bit, but Yugi, who's not a big fan of silence, decided to break it.

He looked up at Gwen and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Gwen asked, not removing her attention from the moon that hung above them.

"I find it quite odd that you're standing out here all by yourself," Yugi pointed out. "How come you're not practicing like the others?"

Gwen simply shrugged. "I think I got enough practice for today. We still have a whole week to practice, so what's the hurry?"

Yugi chuckled a bit. "Quite the opposite of what Heather said."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's like she's wasting no time just practicing away." Yugi explained. "Same with the others, too."

"Not surprising." Gwen simply said.

"I think so too," Yugi agreed. "Joey watches your show more often than I have, but I think it's enough for me to understand the tension going on here."

"Two seasons of fighting for money can do that to a person," Gwen pointed out. "To think things were going so well."

"How's that?" Yugi asked.

Gwen explains, "Sure there was drama on the islands, but by the time it was all over, we were all just getting along fine. I have friends back home, of course, but not as close as I was with Trent, Leshawna, and the others, too. But when season two came around, that was a whole 'nother story."

"That's right!" Yugi remembered. "Everyone assumed you were cheating on Trent because you've been spending more time with Duncan than with him."

"Despite the guy already having a girlfriend?" Gwen sighed. "And that's not even the half of it." Gwen brushes her hair aside.

Yugi rolls his eyes up in thought while scratching his chin while he listed, "Trent overthrowing the challenges just to impress you, only for you to break up with him and convinced his team to vote him off, Justin being peeved that you were the reason why his team kept losing, it looks like Leshawna still hasn't forgiven you for owing the other team and attacking Harold, Geoff seemed to think that you've cheated on Trent and used it to boost ratings, Heather…just doesn't plain like you, and Duncan…uh…?"

A sour look came to Gwen's face. She closed her eyes and leans her head down as she lets out a small grunt.

"Cut it to the bone, why don't you?"

Yugi started to wave his hands up as he exclaims, "Oh! Sorry, Gwen! I didn't mean to upset you! I wasn't thinking about how you'd feel! I'm very sorry! I uh…"

"Forget it," Gwen said, focusing her attention back towards the moon.

"But it looks like the others are kinda having trouble connecting, as well!" Yugi tried to explain. "Trent looks to be uneasy around Justin and Duncan, Justin's been keeping to himself and looks uneasy for some reason, Heather doesn't want to play friendly, I think Duncan might be annoyed and...well, scary, and Leshawna and Geoff are laid-back, but they looked to get competitive, especially in their practice duels."

"Your point?"

"Like we just talked about: I think Total Drama really messed you guys up."

"Messed us up how?"

"The others, and I think you might be as well, seemed to be obsessed with wanting to win, and being obsessed and competitive doesn't go well together," Yugi explained. "I should know. That could ruin one's relationship with others."

Gwen averted her eyes to the concrete ground, looking to be deep in thought.

"If that's the case, blame it all on Chris." Gwen said while she crossed her arms. "And the producers."

"But I completely understand."

Gwen turned her attention towards Yugi and asked, "Understand what?"

"That you guys aren't as bad as you seemed to be," Yugi explained again. "Teenage drama tends to happen. I think its worse on live TV, having millions of people watch what you do and watch events unfold that you can never change. If anything, that builds up the stress even more, adding to wanting to be the best and winning a million dollars. I think the hardest part of being on a reality show is trying to maintain the person you are, while trying to balance whatever friendship you have while people watch you compete for money. It's being famous that drives people to do what they do and it affects everyone around them.

But that doesn't change _who_ you really are, despite what others may think of _what_ you are. You…understand what I'm saying?"

Gwen cocked her head. She was silent for a minute, processing all that Yugi was saying. After a bit of silence, she broke it as she asked, "Do you seem to think so?"

"I know so," Yugi said, before focusing his attention towards the moon. "I mean I wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. "That you're a real friendly guy?"

"Of course I was always friendly," Yugi said. "But not everyone seemed to think so."

"Why is that?"

"Well, believe or not, I'm kinda famous myself," Yugi explained. "One of the reasons why I'm good at dueling is because I'm considered the King of Games."

Gwen raised a brow. "King of Games?"

"The title for best duelist, of course," Yugi continued. "I participated in another dueling tournament a while back. Some things had happened, but I managed to make it out on top. People wouldn't believe that someone like me would ever become one of the top duelists yet."

"Is it because you look young?" Gwen asked.

Yugi turned away, blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Young? I…I just happen to grow slower, okay?" He shook his head to regain his composure before he continued on. "No, it wasn't because of that. It was because…well…" He scratches the back of his head. "Before I became King of Games, I…I wasn't always that popular."

"What do you mean?" Gwen had to ask.

"Well…there was a time where I was very shy." Yugi admitted. "I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. I only had my mother and grandfather, thinking that they're all that I need. I was always fascinated with games, and in my free time, I would play with cards and solve puzzles. All the other kids thought I was just weird. It changed a bit when I first met Tea back in elementary school."

"Tea?" Gwen asked.

"Another one of my best friends," Yugi said. "She was the only one who I felt had understood me. While other kids saw me as weird or creepy, she saw me as who I really am. It was just hard to break out of my shell. That still didn't stop the other kids from making fun of me, Joey and Tristan in particular."

"Joey made fun of you?" Gwen asked.

Yugi nodded. "It got worse as the school years went on, especially when I first entered high school." He held up his puzzle for Gwen to see. "There was even a time where he took a piece of my puzzle and threw it into a canal. This puzzle was a gift from my grandfather, so of course I was devastated. But after I stood up for him and Tristan one time, he gave me back the piece, and then we all started to become friends since, when they realized I was much more than I appeared to be."

Gwen blinked a couple times while feeling fascinated by what Yugi had to say. After another couple minutes of silence, she said, "That's deep."

"Yeah, it was," Yugi agreed. "I'm not good with giving advice unless it's about a game, but I guess what I'm trying to say is…just give it some time. I bet once the dust finally settles, so long as there's no more trouble, I'm sure things will go exactly the way you want them to, and in time, people will finally be able to see you for just who you are, not what you are."

"You sure that'll work?" Gwen needed to be sure.

"You're a goth, right?" Yugi asked, before he shrugged. "And you made some mistakes. Why would I care about all that and hold it against you? To me, you're alright in my book, Gwen."

It took Gwen a minute to think it over some more. Finally, she gave Yugi a smile. "You know? You're right, Yugi. Thanks."

Yugi smiled back. "Glad to help out a friend."

That statement made Gwen raise her eyebrows at that. "We're friends? But we've only met just today."

"Well, it just feels to me like you're my friend," Yugi simply said. "But if you don't want…"

Gwen raised her hand up as a means to silence Yugi. "No, no, no! It's just that…well…" She smiled again and let out a sigh. "I'll be more than happy to be your friend, Yugi."

Yugi chuckled a bit. "Glad to hear it."

Gwen laughed a little, and they both started to have a little laughing fit. Their laughing ceased a bit when they saw bright lights flashing by, followed by a low screeching noise filling the air.

They both looked where it was coming from, and saw a long black limo driving up right by the sidewalk towards the shop. It made a stop in front of the duo, and Gwen and Yugi couldn't help but to wonder what's going on and why anyone would want to park a limo right by the shop. The back passenger door opened, and someone familiar stepped out and took in what he saw before him.

The only noise that followed was the cold night breeze passing through.


	4. Kaiba's Surprised Visit

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** JustTJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** Not much to say about this chapter. Though I just want to say is that I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying the rewrite so far. I'm hoping this story will be a lot better compared to the original.

So with that out of the way, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:  
Kaiba's Surprised Visit**

 _"Kaiba!"_ Yugi said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The exact same person who the Total Drama contestants saw who had announced the tournament ealier, Seto Kaiba, closed the door to the limo behind him and walked towards Gwen and Yugi.

"I've heard that some reality show contestants came to town to compete in the tournament. I was passing by and figured I'd stop for a visit." Kaiba explained.

Gwen crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Heard it from whom?"

Kaiba turned to Gwen and answered, "That's _not_ your concern."

"Uh, it kinda is if it concerns me and my…" Gwen flinched for a moment. "…The others."

"But how did you know they'd be here, Kaiba?" Yugi couldn't help but to be suspicious, as well.

"I heard it from a rumor that's going around," Kaiba said in a dead-panned tone while crossing his arms, before focusing his attention back to Gwen. "And judging by your reaction, I assume you're one of them."

Gwen scoffed. "What? You want a gold sticker?" She asked rather sarcastically.

"You really have no idea who you're talking to, do you?"

Yugi stepped up between Kaiba and Gwen to close the distance and immediately spoke up, "A _rumor_? How can a rumor fly through Domino that fast?"

Before Kaiba could tell Yugi to shove it, the door to the game shop suddenly swung open. Yugi, Kaiba, and Gwen turned around to see Joey and Duncan stepping out, each with a soda bottle.

"Look, all I'm saying man, is that you need to give it a chance," Joey explained. "Besides, there's a million big ones on the line!"

"I know," Duncan said, slightly glaring at Joey. "I just don't even see the appeal to the game, that's all." He turns around and quickly spotted Gwen and grinned. "Hey Pasty! There you are! You won't believe this. After five times, I finally won my first duel. Against Leshawna, of course!"

"Hey, nobody likes a showoff, my man," Joey said, punching Duncan by the shoulder. "It took your party buddy three times to beat me to claim his first victory."

Joey got quiet when he spotted Kaiba standing before Yugi and Gwen. Both he and Duncan calmed down from their previous conversation and came back down to Earth to understand what was going on.

"Hey, what's moneybags doing here?" Joey asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and explained, "I think he was looking for us."

"And it looks like I found you all in one go," Kaiba said with a smirk.

Gwen couldn't help but to shoot an unnoticed glare at Kaiba, looking annoyed by the smirk on his face.

"What you talking about, Kaiba?" Joey had to ask.

"I take it you didn't hear the rumor that's been spreading around all day, Wheeler," Kaiba said, uncrossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? What rumor is that?" Duncan asked.

Kaiba couldn't help but to smack his head.

"I've been looking for the contestants from a reality show that came to town to participate in my tournament!" Kaiba shouted. "For a town this big you punk, rumors go around faster than you can say _'arrested development'_!"

"Hey, lay off man!" Duncan shouted back. "You do not want to mess with the likes of me, you hear!?"

Kaiba scoffed, but then shrugs it off as he said, "You're all talk, coming from a weakling."

"Whoa, who you calling Duncan a weakling, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"They say having confidence is what you need to show you're tough," Kaiba explained as he smirked, keeping his focus on the Deliquent before him. "While you talk tough, you sure lack showing it, and last I checked…weaklings are the first to go down."

" _Ha!_ Is that so?" Duncan asked, before taking a drink from his soda bottle. "Says you, tall stuff. I handled tougher guys than you back in Juvie!"

"Really now?" Kaiba asked, closing his eyes. "Then prove to me that you are as tough as you say…" He opened his eyes wide, finishing by saying, "By defeating me in a duel!"

Everyone gasped in unison except for Duncan, who only smirked. Duncan drank the rest of his soda until the bottle was empty. He threw it aside, burps, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Dude, you are so gonna regret it," Duncan said in a small threatening tone in his voice. "And over a card game? Pu- _lease_."

"Eh, Duncan, you might want to reconsider!" Yugi said with a worried look on his face. "Remember what I said? Kaiba is one of the top duelists in the world! He's hard to beat!"

"What are you saying, Yugi?" Joey asked while crossing his arms. "You were a beginner once and _you_ defeated Kaiba no prob. What makes Duncan any different?"

"He only won just one duel," Gwen pointed out to Joey, holding up her finger in a gesture. "And against Leshawna, who may I remind you, is also a beginner."

Duncan punched his fist into his hand in a threatening gesture as he said, "Relax, Gwen. I've handled tough guys like him before! I can _totally_ handle it again!"

Kaiba turned his attention over to Gwen and asked once more, "Gwen? Is that your name?"

Gwen turns to face him and asked, "So what if it is?"

Kaiba opened his mouth, but before words would come out, the door to the shop opened again. It was Leshawna, stepping outside, with one hand holding the door.

"Yo, what's with all the racket out here?" she asked.

"Duncan's gonna face moneybags here in a duel, that's what," Joey explained with a smug-look on his face.

"Say what!?" Leshawna shrieked.

 _"What's going on outside?"_ Geoff's voice was heard from inside.

Leshawna turns her head towards the doorway and shouted so that everyone inside could hear, ** _"PUNK BOY'S GONNA FACE OFF AGAINST THAT KAIBA GUY WE SAW!"_**

 ** _"WHAT!?_** " Various voices shouted at once.

With that said, Leshawna stepped aside to allow Geoff, Justin, Heather, and Trent to rush outside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh good, looks like everyone's here," Kaiba said while crossing his arms. "Come to watch your friend here lose? This will be a total embarrassment."

"Hey, chill out dude," Geoff said, looking somewhat uneasy. "Duncan is tougher than any guy I've met. What makes you think you could beat him in a card game, anyway?"

"One, he's just a beginner," Kaiba begins. "Two, I always win. Three, that's for you to know and for you to find out."

"Sounds cool for me," Duncan taunted. "You wanna dance so bad, rich boy? Come on! Let's dance!"

Kaiba uncrossed his arms as he says, "Before we begin though, we must duel with my new state-of-the-art Duel Disk System. It'll be more quick…and yet _very_ painful."

"Duel Disk?" Duncan repeated. "What's that?"

Kaiba walks back to his limo, where he opens the door and takes out a white box. He turns around back at Duncan and throws it to him, who catches it successfully.

"Why not give it a try and see for yourself?" Kaiba asked. "You can borrow one of my spares."

Kaiba takes a Duel Disk from his white coat and fastens it in his arm. Duncan opened the box and grabbed the Duel Disk from the inside. The Delinquent had a confused look on his face, as he cocks his unibrow.

"Now, shall we begin?" Kaiba asked.

Duncan straps the Duel Disk onto his left wrist, asking, "But how do these thing-a-majigs work?"

"You'll soon find out," Kaiba said with a smirk.

They both put their decks in place of the Deck Slot, as their Duel Disks automatically turned on. They both drew five cards from their decks.

 _"LET'S DUEL!"_ they both shouted.

 **Seto Kaiba: 4000/Duncan: 4000**

"Let's dance," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I'll lead. First, I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!"

As soon as he places the card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_ , there was a flash of glow in front of him. And from the glow came a beautiful warrior woman with long blonde hair wearing an armor with bandages on her arms, carrying a sword **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**. Everyone gasped and stood where they were at, with shocking expressions on their faces.

"Oh no way!" Duncan shouted with a shocking expression, before rubbing his eyes to see what just happened in front of him. "H-how...how did that happen?"

"Surprised, punk?" Kaiba asked, with a smirk on his face. "It's my virtual state of the art Duel Disk you have there. Keep playing and see how this works."

"Did he say _'virtual?'_ " Geoff asked. "Wow! The future is here, dudes!"

Leshawna gave out a low whistle, "Now this will be fun to watch."

"Alright, then," Duncan said, returning to the duel. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

With that said, he places a card into the Spell/Trap zone slot _(4)_ , the card horizontally appearing in front of him, saying, "Take that, Kaiba!"

"Oh please," Kaiba said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "Why should I be intimidated? You're just a beginner."

He looked at the card he drew, and looked at his hand. A smile then crept on his face. He looks back to the Playing Field and said, "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!"

Kaiba places a card onto the Monster Zone _(5),_ and a human monster wearing an armor similar to a dragon's with a blue cape appears in front of his master **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100)**.

"Ha! What's that thing gonna do? It's weak compared to my monster!" Duncan laughed.

"Laugh while you can," Kaiba said. "It'll be your last, for I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragons!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_ , the image showing a golden-carved flute that is shaped like a dragon, with electrical sparks around it.

Duncan quickly stopped his laughing, as he stares straight Kaiba, pointing at him and asking, "Uh…just out of curiosity, what does that card do?"

The same flute from the image appears onto the field. The Lord of Dragons then grasped it, and blew into it with all his might.

"It allows me to special summon two dragon-type monsters onto the field!" Kaiba explained. "When I have Lord of Dragons on my side of the field! Now say hello to my two special _Blue Eyes White Dragons_!"

"Your _WHAT?!_ " Duncan shrieked.

With that said, Kaiba places both Monster cards with the same name onto the Monster Zone _(2)_ , and two large dragons with silver white scales with blue eyes emerged onto the field, both roaring out their battle cries to the point where everyone had covered up their ears **(x2 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**. They both look across the battlefield, staring hungrily at Duncan.

"Yikes," he whimpers.

"No way," Trent said, staring in awe at the dragons.

"That dude's cheating!" Geoff exclaimed. "He has to be cheating! How could he have summoned two powerful monsters in just one turn!?"

"In Duel Monsters, if you play your cards right, anything goes," Yugi explained.

"Oh, is that right?" Heather asked with an evil smirk.

"But how is Duncan supposed to compete with two powerful dragons?" Trent had to ask.

"Trust me," Yugi said. "I've known Kaiba long enough to know that he won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. And all he wants is to win everything."

"Come on, Duncan," Gwen said. "Show this Kaiba guy what you can do!"

A smirk then came to Duncan's face, as he looks at his best friend and said, "With pleasure, sweetheart."

 **Confessional**

"It would be awesome if a beginner like Duncan beats the tar out of Kaiba just like Yugi did before!" Joey exclaimed. "Yugi's gramps gave him the best cards there is! There's no way Kaiba's Blue Eyes can take him down!"

 **End of Confessional**

"Now Blue Eyes!" Kaiba shouted. "Attack his D.D. Warrior Lady with White Lightning Attack!"

One of the Blue Eyes' mouths came open, a white glow coming from the mouth.

"Activate face down card!" Duncan shouted.

His card then flipped faced up, revealing a trap card, the image showing a monstrous being in an armor made entirely of spikes wiping out soldiers.

"Sakuretsu Armor!" the Delinquent called out. "Whenever a monster is about to attack one of mine, this trap card destroys that attacking monster! So say bye-bye to your pretty little dragon, Kaiba-boy!"

There was suddenly a big gush of wind, as the attacking Blue Eyes White Dragon crashes onto the ground, disappears from the field in pixels.

"Nice shot," Kaiba said, looking a bit angered that one of his favorite monsters had been destroyed in such one swift move. "But you're still not a match for my other Blue Eyes!"

Duncan then just stood there and scratches his chin, saying, "Hmm, totally spaced out the other one."

Then, the other Blue Eyes White Dragon's mouth opened up with a white glow. It lets out a huge white ray of lightning and had attacked Duncan's D.D. Warrior Lady. She screamed in pain before disappearing from the field **(Duncan's LP: 4000 – 2500)**.

"Since this is my first turn, the rules for the tournament state that the opponent cannot attack their opponent's life points in their first turn," Kaiba explained. "So I'll let you go…for now."

"This can't be good," Yugi said with somewhat of a concerned look on his face. "Duncan was lucky to get rid of one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes, but there's no way he can take down another."

"He'll think of something, dude," Geoff said. "Duncan always gets out of tight situations…"

 **Confessional**

"… _Especially_ with Courtney," Geoff finished, slightly glaring at the camera.

 **End of Confessional**

"Then it's my move!" Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(5)_.

He looks down at his card and smirks, thinking, _This monster will outta do to keep Kaiba-boy running for his money!_

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode!" the Delinquent shouted. _(4)_

Then, there was another glow as another monster was summoned to the field in front of him, a man wearing a kimono and carrying a beaded necklace, half of his face resembling a demon with a horn **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 700)**.

"It may not be strong enough to take down your Blue Eyes," Duncan said with a smirk. "But it is strong enough to take down your Lord of Dragons, baby!"

His monster Kycoo then crept up in front of The Lord of Dragons, as he thrusts his arm in front of him and blew him away, disappearing into pixels **(Kaiba's LP: 4000 – 3400)**.

"And I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down," Duncan continued, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_. "Your move, Kaiba boy!"

Kaiba angrily growls at him as he drew his card _(3)_.

"Ooh!" Leshawna squealed. "You're messing with the wrong punk here, Kaiba!"

"Laugh while you dweebs can," Kaiba said. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster Zone _(2)_ , a humanoid ox wearing red battle armor and carrying a weird-bladed sword **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Duncan yelled. "Activate face down card! _Bottomless Trap Hole!_ "

One of the cards flips open in front of him, revealing to be a Trap card. The image shows a one-eyed monster being sucked into a hole.

"It's simple," Duncan said. "This card destroys a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or more you just summoned and removes it from play! Say bye-bye to your Ox!"

Suddenly, a portal opens up below Battle Ox, as it fell into the portal and it closes up. Everybody then cheered for him.

"You the man, man!" Geoff cheers.

"Nice job, Duncan," Gwen casually said.

"Yeah!" Joey squealed. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Despite what happened, Kaiba smirked, saying, **"** Smart moves, punk, but you forgot about my dragon, didn't you? Now Blue Eyes, attack his Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!"

Another glow came from Blue Eyes' mouth, and a white lightning blast from its jaw violently targeted and destroys Kycoo **(Duncan's LP: 2500 – 1300)**.

"And just for extra precautions, I place one card face down and end my turn," Kaiba finished, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_

"Alright, then," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_ , and smirked. "First, I think it's time activate my other face down card, Dimensional Destruction!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing explosives about to go off in what appears to be in a dimensional realm.

"This Trap card forces us to remove a certain number of our monsters in both of our Graveyards from play at the cost of losing one hundred life points for the number of monsters I choose for us! And since we both have two monsters in each of our graveyards, I pick two. That means my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and D.D. Warrior Lady, and your Blue Eyes White Dragon and Lord of Dragons!" **(Duncan's LP: 1300 - 1100)**

With that said, both Kaiba and Duncan's Duel Disks began to glow, indicating that their monsters are being removed from play. Kaiba got angry at this and glared daggers at the juvenile delinquent before him.

"Next, I'll summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down," Duncan said, placing a Monster card horizontally faced down while slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_. "And that ends my turn."

"Really now?" Kaiba asked, drawing a card _(2)_. "Is that the best you can do? First, I activate the Spell card, Card of Demise!"

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1),_ the image showing a man holding a deck of Duel Monsters card with his hand, which is right under the guillotine.

"It lets me draw five new cards from my deck," he continued, drawing five cards from his deck _(6)_. "At the cost of discarding my entire hand in five turns. Now I summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_ , a demonic-like warrior with two bladed weapons show up with a mischievous grin on its face **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)**.

"Oh no you don't, pal," Duncan said, with a smirk on his face. "Activate face down card! _Torrential Tribute!_ "

One of the two face down cards flipped open right next to him, the image showing somewhat of a blue hurricane.

"When you summon a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed," he explained. "So say bye-bye to your Blue Eyes and Vorse Raider!"

With that, the same torrent came from the card, and destroyed Duncan's face down monster, which flipped open to reveal D.D. Scout Plane, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Vorse Raider, as they all disappear. With that, everyone cheered.

"Way to go, Duncan!" Joey cheered. "Show moneybags here who's the man!"

Kaiba couldn't help but to glare angerly at Duncan, and simply said, "Fine. I'll end my turn."

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and simply smirked.

"First, I activate my other face down card," he said, his second face down card flipping up, the image showing various warriors and beasts falling from a portal. "Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half of my life points, I can bring back as many removed from play monsters as I can. And I choose my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and D.D. Warrior Lady!" **(Duncan's LP: 1100 - 550)**

"Why is Duncan wasting his life points?" Gwen asked. "He's down to his last five hundred and fifty."

"Sometimes, you got to risk everything until you get to the end," Joey explained. "And when you win, it'll all be worth it."

A portal suddenly appear right in front of Duncan, as both Kycoo and D.D. Warrior Lady emerged from it and stood in front of their master. **(Kycoo ATK: 1800; D.D. Warrior Lady's ATK: 1400)**

"And now I'll sacrifice my Kycoo in order to summon a stronger monster…"

Kycoo suddenly disappeared in a bright light, as the Delinquent slams the card onto the Monster Zone _(0)_ , as a gigantic monster was brought from out of it and appeared right behind and near to Duncan. This monster looks like a dark, frightening creature wearing some suit of armor with a ripped-up cape, purple sparks all around it. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

"Kaiba, meet _Caius the Shadow Monarch_!" Duncan introduced. "And with these two monsters out, they have enough attack to wipe the floors with you. Caius, attack his life points directly!"

Caius placed its hands together and begins to form a dark energy ball before throwing it, but before it could make a direct hit, Kaiba quickly yelled, "Activate face down card!"

The card he had placed earlier flips open in front of him, the image showing a dark portal. The same portal from the card appeared, with the energy ball sucking into the portal before it disappeared.

"Hey, what gives man?!" Duncan yelled.

"Negate Attack," Kaiba explained. "Let me explain it's effect. Your attack...is...negated. And ends your battle phase."

 _"Damn it!"_ Duncan yelled. "And since I have nothing else, I'll end my turn."

And with that, due to the effects of Return from the Different Dimension, D.D. Warrior Lady disappeared into a bright light. Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(6)_ …and smirked.

"This duel is over, punk!" he yelled. "First, I activate the Spell card Dimension Fusion!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_ , the images showing D.D. Warrior and D.D. Warrior Lady being pulled from some dimensional portal.

"At the cost of two thousand of my life points, both of us can summon as many monsters as we want that's been removed from play," the CEO explains **(Kaiba's LP: 3400 – 1400)**. "And thanks to you playing Dimensional Destruction earlier…"

With that said, a couple of portals opened up in front of Kaiba and Duncan. From the portal in front of Kaiba, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Lord of Dragons, and Battle Ox emerged from it **(Blue Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000; Lord of Dragons' ATK: 1200; Battle Ox's ATK: 1700)**. While on Duncan's side of the field, D.D. Warrior Lady emerged from the portal before it disappeared **(D.D. Warrior Lady's ATK: 1400)**.

"Next, I sacrifice both my Lord of Dragons and Battle Ox to summon another monster," Kaiba said with a smirk.

A gust of wind begins to pick up, while both Lord of Dragons and Battle Ox disappeared in a bright light, another monster emerged from the light _(4)_. And judging by its appearance and blue eyes from the shadows, Duncan immediately knew what it is. The light dies down, as another Blue Eyes White Dragon gives out a battle roar **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Okay, how many Blue Eyed Dragon things did that guy have again?" Justin asked.

"Three," said Joey.

 _"What?!"_ Justin shrieked.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my other Blue Eyes," Kaiba continues.

He slipped another card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_ , the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. Out of another bright light, the first Blue Eyes White Dragon that Duncan had destroyed earlier came back, giving out a roar **(Blue Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000)**.

Duncan watches on with a shock look in his eyes, saying, "Let me guess. You're gonna finish me off with those dragons, right?"

"As much as I like to finish you off quicker, I'd _rather_ keep dragging on the suspense," Kaiba said, with the same smirk on his face. "For now I activate _Polymerization!_ "

He slips a card once more into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing two demon-like shadows joining together in some sort of fog.

"This allows me to fuse two or more of my monsters," the CEO continued. "And now I fuse all three of my Blue Eyes together to form into _The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!_ "

With that said, all three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons began to glow, Duncan lifting his arm to shield the light from his eyes. When the glowing faded, he lifts his arm down, and looks right in front of him with his eyes widened in shock. There in the air is a white dragon with three heads, each had blue eyes, and a strange marking on all of their foreheads **(ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000)**. Everyone gasped in fright at the sight of Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with Duncan just standing still.

"Duncan's in big trouble now, dudes!" Geoff screamed.

"No need to tell me twice, man!" Justin screamed back.

"I'm screwed," Duncan whimpered.

"Now, Blue Eyes, attack his Caius the Shadow Monarch and wipe him out!" Kaiba demanded. _"NEUTRON BLAST ATTACK!"_

All three of the dragons' mouths began to glow, as white lightning began to shot from their mouths. Duncan lift his arm up one more and closed his eyes as tight as he can. The blasts all made a direct hit at Caius before it vanished into white pixels. As soon as this happened, everyone gasped at the sight.

"No way!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Duncan, no!" Joey screamed.

 **(Duncan's LP: 500 – 0)**

When everything, including Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and D.D. Warrior Lady, faded away from the field and everything began to cool down, Duncan fell to his knees as he punched the ground.

"I…I _lost_ …" he said.

Kaiba walked over to Duncan and looked down on him like a selfish king looking down at his slave. Kaiba smirked as he said, "You're lucky the tournament hasn't even started yet. Otherwise, you'd be out in the very first round."

Duncan looked up at Kaiba with a full angry look. He got up on his feet, and before anyone would expect it, he had raised his arm up and punched Kaiba directly in the face. Kaiba took a few steps back, with his hand over his cheek where Duncan had punched him, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Don't you ever treat me like I'm some kind of loser, rich boy!" Duncan threatened. "If you _ever_ come face me in a duel or treat me like crap again, you're gonna be more than sorry! You hear me!?"

Heather blinked a couple times out of shock from Duncan's behavior. "Whoa. Has anyone ever seen Duncan this mad?"

"What you are talking about?" Geoff asked. "I always see him mad."

"I meant _this_ mad?" Heather pointed out. "'Cause I haven't."

Kaiba looked back at Duncan with his eyes burning with anger, and said, "Fine. Have it your way then…you punk!"

He removed his hand and was about ready to hit Duncan back. Everyone stood exactly still, shocked at what was about to unfold. Gwen got over her shock and started to run up to the both of them.

"You guys, stop!" She shouted.

Before anyone knew what had happened next, the night air had become silent once again.

Gwen had run right in-between Duncan and Kaiba to try and break up the fight, but before she knew it, Kaiba's fist had punched her right in the face instead. The impact was so fast and yet hard, Gwen had lost her balance and collided against Duncan, sending them both to the ground.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled out.

"You two alright!?" Leshawna called out.

Duncan sat up as much as he could and gently pushed Gwen off of him, before helping her sit up a bit and placed both hands on her shoulders from behind to inspect the damage. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

The only answer he could get out of her was a whimper out of pain, as Gwen clutches one of her hands on the cheek where Kaiba had hit her. The impact must've been so hard, the pain must be coursing throughout her whole body. Duncan glared up at Kaiba, looking as if he had just killed someone right in front of him.

Without saying a word, Duncan reached for the Duel Disk, took out his deck, and unstrapped the device from his wrist.

"Dude…you _better_ leave before I make you regret coming here!" Duncan threatened. "You got that!?"

He threw the Duel Disk at Kaiba, who caught it with only one hand just in time. He scoffed.

"Suit yourself," he said.

Kaiba turns around, but before he could walk back to his limo, he turned his head and saw Gwen, who was being helped up by Duncan, with Trent rushing over to her aid. All Kaiba did was just shrugged it off.

 **Confessional**

"For the record, I didn't mean to hit her," Kaiba admitted, his arms crossed. "I meant to do that to her delinquent friend. Perhaps it was a good idea to have them participate in my tournament after all. Once they're out of the way, the path will finally clear the way to Yugi, for me to regain my title as the number one Duelist in the world!"

Like what happened with Joey before, there was another long silence, as he looks around the confessional.

"Wheeler's got a point, where did this confessional come from?" he asked.

 **End of Confessional**

With that, Kaiba got inside the limo and shuts the door. The limousine then rides off into the distance, as everyone rushed Gwen back inside the card shop to check on her condition. Everyone was sitting in the living room, all of them still thinking about what happened while Solomon agreed to help out with Gwen.

"I am _so_ gonna make Kaiba-boy pay!" Duncan said, fisting his hand into his palm. "Maybe with just enough practice, we can kick him out of his own tournament faster than he can say, _'screw the rules, I have money'_!"

"See why Kaiba is nothing but bad news?" Joey asked, turning his head to face Duncan.

"Relax, guys," Yugi said. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"It's my fault, really," Duncan admitted. "Gwen just got in the way because of me."

"Chill dude," Geoff spoke. "You weren't the one who hit her."

They all heard footsteps, as they turned their heads and saw Solomon Muto walking into the living room

"Hey Grandpa, is Gwen alright?" Yugi asked.

"She'll be fine, Yugi," Solomon explained. "Luckily, none of her teeth were broken. All she needs is a bag of ice, some rest and hopefully won't wake up with a swollen jaw. You all look tired, too. What say we call it a night?"

"But where will we sleep?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry," Yugi said. "We have a few guestrooms. You're more than welcome to use them."

"If that's the case, I think it'd best for the ladies here to share a room," Leshawna instructed.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Goody. Sleeping in the same room with weird Goth Girl again."

"Duncan and I should share one," Geoff instructed. "Trent, you're okay with sleeping in the same room as Justin, right?"

Trent looked over to Justin, and suddenly both dudes looked a bit nervous and tensed. Nontheless, Trent shrugged and said, "I think I can deal with it."

 **Confessional**

"To be honest, I kinda feel bad for what happened with Gwen. So we thought it would best to get back at rich boy Kaiba," Leshawna explains. "Joey wanted to egg Kaiba's company while Duncan wanted to sneak in stink bombs by mail so when Kaiba opens it up; **BAM!** The whole place will stink up like two-month-old garbage!" She started laughing hysterically for a minute before calming down and wiping a tear. "Yeah, we had some silly stuff in mind."

 **Static**

"I feel really bad about what happened to Gwen," Duncan said. "Doesn't matter what the others say. It's my fault Gwen got involved. But I swear Kaiba will pay for what he did! I don't even mind another stay at Juvie!"

 **Static**

"I'm sure we were all feeling bad for Gwen," Trent confessed. "Kaiba had meant to hurt Duncan, so technically, its Duncan's fault for what happened. Gwen obviously cared much for the guy. Maybe a little _too_ much, if you get what I'm saying."

 **Static**

"I'll be honest, it took every ounce of my strength to stop myself from laughing so hard," Heather confesses, before laughing out loud. "If I had known that physical violence was the answer, I would've inflicted it on Goth Girl since Day One."

 **Static**

"I think we're _all_ shaken up by what happened," Yugi said. "But I know Kaiba, and he would never do anything to hurt people…unless he has to, of course. I'm not saying he's a violent guy or anything; it's just that…Okay, seriously. Where does this confessional keep coming from?!"

 **End of Confessional**

* * *

" _We bring more news, master."_

" _Is it good or bad news?"_

" _We are uncertain, sir. One of our spies had informed us that Yugi Muto had taken seven teenagers under his wing."_

" _So?"_

" _We were told that they traveled from across the country to participate in Seto Kaiba's upcoming tournament. We still do not know the details of who they really are, where they came from, and why they had decided to participate in Battle City."_

" _How would this be of any significance?"_

" _Perhaps sir, that in time, they'll grow attach to Yugi Muto. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage for when the time comes."_

 _"…I'll keep that in mind. For now, have our spies continue to keep a close eye on them. Make sure they're hidden in plain sight, though. I do not want a repeat of what occurred before."_

 _"Yes, Master."_

* * *

 **Fan-Made Card(s) Shown In This Chapter:**

 **Dimensional Destruction**  
Trap/Normal  
Both players banish a number of Monsters from each of their Graveyard by this card's owner's choosing. Pay x100 Life Points for the number of Monsters you choose.


	5. The Unneeded Stress

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** TJ (my beta reader/co-writer and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait this week guys. My internet has been on the fritz for a while now.

Also, I know this chapter is pretty rocky. This chapter was originally two chapters, with the first half of it is Chapter 5, while the second half is originally Chapter 6. But since that former chapter was incredibly short, JustTJ suggested to merge both chapters together.

One more thing; the Total Drama cast HAVE last names in the rewrite as opposed to the original. Since we have no idea what their last names are at this point (if Fresh does reveal their last names), the last names they have are fan-based. Most of their last names are taken from a headcanons list I found on tumblr (full props to totaldramaisland), a couple of others have theirs based on their voice actor's last names, and one of them was a reference to the show back when it used to be Camp TV. Again, these last names are FAN-BASED and NOT official.

So with all of that said, hope you guys enjoy.

 **EDIT AS OF 8/23/2017:** My beta reader/co-writer TJ has taken the liberty to go back and rewrite this chapter, as well as Chapter Six. I'm uploading and replacing these original chapters, as well as upload the much-awaited Chapter Seven, to make up for the story being on hiatus for over a year.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
The Unneeded Stress  
**

Morning came before it was expected. The first thing greeting Yugi's eyes was the ceiling window that stood above him in his bed. He can make out shades of pink in the sky which are slowly changing color with the rising sun in the horizon. Yugi sat up and stretched his arms up, stretching his tired muscles and letting out a loud yawn.

He got up from his comfortable bed, dressed out of his pajamas into his school uniform, and put on and tied his shoes. Shortly after, Yugi grabbed his Millennium Puzzle from his desk and placed the chains attached around his neck, complimenting his choker. Yugi grabbed a strap of his backpack, with his homework and textbooks which he put in there the night before, that was resting on the floor beside his desk and swung it on his shoulders.

After finally getting ready for the day, Yugi leaves his bedroom and headed down the hall and down the stairs. While passing by the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice a scent in the air, that familiar smell of pastries being baked, complete with a hint of chocolate chip, banana, and blueberry, as well as the recognizable smell of coffee in the air.

When Yugi looked to see what was going on, he found Duncan by the stove flipping pancakes into the air and back in the pans like crazy with steam surrounding him and almost filling the kitchen almost like a fog. On the countertops beside Duncan were stacks upon stacks of pancakes: normal ones, chocolate chip, blueberry, and banana.

Near the dining area, Yugi spotted Geoff setting up the table with plates, silverware, and cups, and also spotted Trent preparing some toasts with a couple jars of strawberry and grape jam on the side, and Leshawna making some homemade orange juice while prepping up the coffee maker.

"Good morning guys!" Yugi greeted with a smile.

"Morning, dude!" Geoff said with a wave of his hand, which was still holding a fork.

Yugi took a quick look around and noticed that there were a few people missing.

"Hey, where are the others?" Yugi asked.

Duncan still didn't keep his eyes off of the pancakes he was cooking over the stove as he answered back, "Your gramp's in the living room reading the times, Pretty Boy's in one of the bathrooms spending time on his coif, Heather's in another in the shower for who _knows_ how long, and Gwen hasn't got up yet."

As soon as he finished, Duncan was unaware that he accidentally flipped one of the pancakes high in the air until it landed on the top of his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw what had happened, and couldn't help but to laugh.

" _Very_ funny." Duncan spoke in a dead tone, taking the pancake off his head and inspecting it.

"You need to chill out, dude." Geoff spoke up as soon as he calmed down from his laughing fit. "You've been out of it since last night. Lighten up."

"Lighten up?!" Duncan unexpectedly snapped. "Do you think I'm still mad over losing that duel to Kaiba?! I'm mad 'cause that asshole hurt my pal!"

"Calm down, man." Trent spoke, lifting his hands up in a calming gesture. "I'm sure he didn't mean to punch Gwen." He then looked at him rather ominously. "After all, that _was_ meant for you."

"Are you guys _still_ at it?"

Everyone turned their attention and saw Gwen standing near the doorway, now dressed up, with a new bag of fresh ice over her jaw.

"Look, what happened happens, okay? Can we please drop it?"

 **Confessional**

"I don't get why everyone's still rattled about that night," Gwen explained, with her arms and legs crossed. "I mean, Duncan's been taking it seriously hard. Granted, losing that duel to an expert like Kaiba must've struck his ego, but what happened after was an accident." She rolls her eyes. "Yet there they are, acting like I'm _dying_ because of him."

 **End of Confessional**

A long silence swept over the gang. They then returned to what they were doing as Gwen went to the living room to wait until breakfast could be ready. As soon as Geoff finished setting up the table, he couldn't help but to ask Yugi, "You going off somewhere, little dude?"

"I'm heading off to school." Yugi said with a smile and a nod. "Don't want to keep my friends waiting."

"Well then at least stay for breakfast." Leshawna offered.

"Can't. Don't wanna be late." Yugi walked up to the counter and took a couple of toasts from Trent, earning a slight glare from him, and calls out, "Later, guys!"

With that, Yugi exited the kitchen, and within moments, everyone heard the bell from the front door of the shop ringing, indicating he left the building.

"That's right. School's back in session, right?" Trent had to ask.

"Well yeah, but we've been busy with the second season, remember?" Geoff reminded him.

"Lucky for us that we ain't going back anytime soon." Duncan said with a smirk. "Sucks to be Yugi!"

* * *

Throughout the day, the Total Drama gang tried to find something to do to pass the time. Heather, Leshawna, and Justin are still practicing on their dueling with each other while the rest decided to wait on that. So Trent was practicing some new songs on his guitar, Geoff and Duncan were watching a live wrestling match happening on TV, and Gwen, feeling like she doesn't want to be a moocher, decided to help Solomon around the shop.

When Solomon assured Gwen that she had done more than enough to help him and to take it easy, she walked into the living room, where she sees Geoff and Duncan on the couch preoccupied with the TV. Duncan turns his head and saw her entered, to which he smiled and greeted, "Hey Pasty. How's your jaw?"

Her jaw wasn't swollen, but there did happen to be a bruise. Luckily, Gwen was able to cover it with her makeup. She carefully traced her fingers over it and said, "Still getting there."

"That's good to hear." Geoff joined in. "That would totally suck if something _major_ like that got in the way before the tournament."

"Tell me about it." Duncan smirked.

Geoff leaned back against the couch and scratches his chin. "But something's been weighing on my mind since last night."

" _Again?_ " Gwen frustratingly asked rolling her eyes.

Geoff shook his head. "No, no. Not about that. I was talking about those Duel Disks. Did you happen to see the way those monsters look like they came to life right before your very eyes?"

Duncan fondly remembered that memory and his smirk widened. "Oh yeah. It was amazing when I used one of those bad boys. During the game, it was like I can control whatever's right in front of me. It was like commanding my own army fighting against another, watching them fall into your own traps. It was like playing chess, but bigger and more lifelike!"

"Gee, and here I thought you might hate that game since it's all dorky." Gwen laughed a bit.

That wiped the smirk off his face, and Duncan couldn't help but to let out a couple coughs before he said, "Well, yeah I did at first. Perhaps I'll reconsider when I play on that disk again."

"You know, just hearing about you rattling on like that makes me want to play on one of those Duel Disks." Geoff spoke up. "Did that rich dude mentioned anything about using them in the tournament?"

"Yeah, I think so." Gwen replied. "Remember when we saw Kaiba on the jumbo screens yesterday? I think he mentioned something about them, and I think at shops too."

Geoff stood from the couch and stretched his arms up in the air to ease the tension in his muscles.

"Then what are we waiting for, dudes? How about we go get them already?" He suggested.

Gwen crossed her arms and pointed out, "But I think they might be at some random shops." She rolls her eyes up in thought. "And I think we'd have to register for the Battle City Tournament to get them."

"Okay, so how do we register anyway?" Geoff asked with a shrug.

The phone on a stand next to the couch began to ring. Duncan reached for the remote and lowered the volume as he asked, "Can one of you get that?"

"On it." Gwen walked over and picked up the phone, placing it over her ear. "Hello? This is the Muto residence…Yugi, hey…you just got out? Did something happen?...You're what?...Oh okay. Where should we meet you at?...Give me a sec." Gwen turned to Duncan and Geoff. "Anyone got a paper and pen?"

Geoff reached into his hat and gave Gwen a paper and pencil. Gwen took it and said her thanks. Duncan couldn't help but raise a brow as he asked, "Dude, how long did you have that in there?"

"Hats are mighty convenient." Geoff said with a smile while adjusting his hat on the top of his head.

Gwen placed the paper down next to the phone. "What's the address and the shop again?...Uh-huh. Got it. We'll meet you there. See you in a few."

Gwen hung up the phone and turned to the guys. "Yugi wants to meet us at a card shop so we can register for the tournament."

"Cool! I'll get the others!" Geoff exclaimed excitingly before he ran out of the living room. _**"HEY DUDES! CLEAR THE NEXT HOUR!"**_

* * *

Within minutes, everyone headed out of the Kame Game Shop, walking down the street through the big city of Domino. Geoff was leading the group, holding up his phone using a GPS app to lead them the way. Since they've never really got to experience any real "stardom" since they've been so busy competing in the last couple seasons on the show, going from camping on an island to reenacting famous movie genres at an abandoned film lot, they never really had any time on their hands to venture out and being hounded by total strangers now that they're famous. Granted, they did had some free time after getting eliminated, but they've obviously spent most of their time either at the Playa Des Losers or at the studio rather than having a life during the course of the show.

On their way to their destination, they finally got their first taste of being celebrities when people one-by-one came up to them asking if they're from Total Drama, asking if they could have their autographs, how one of the contestants were their favorite and least favorite and so on.

Not to mention Duncan taking note on how some people they passed by dress differently and how weird all their hair looks, at least compared to Yugi's. Either there was a fashion trend going on, or this was somewhat normal in Domino…or the state, or the country, maybe?

It wasn't long until Geoff's voice rang out, "Dudes! Yug' and Joey's dead ahead!"

They all looked passed Geoff and saw Yugi and Joey standing idly in front of a shop along with a couple other people. Joey spotted the Total Drama gang coming their way, so he waved his arm up in the air to signal them that that's indeed them.

The two other people they're with are both brunettes. One was a guy with pointy hair and matching hazel eyes wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt with black pants and shoes. The other was a girl with crystal blue eyes wearing a white jacket over a purple turtleneck with a pink skirt and white knee-length boots.

As soon as the contestants finally caught up with them, one of two looked to be surprised.

"Right in the nick of time." Joey commented.

"You've been waiting long?" Trent asked.

"No worries. We've only been here for a couple minutes."

Justin took note of the two other teens and asked Yugi and Joey, "Who're your friends?"

The girl, looking somewhat suspicious of Justin, walked up and introduced herself. "Oh. I'm Téa Gardner. This here's Tristan Taylor."

"Nice to meet you guys." Tristan waved his hand up, still looking a bit confused. "Aren't you guys from that Total Drama show? Is it true you guys came all the way from Canada to compete in the Battle City Tournament?"

Trent cocked and eyebrow and responded awkwardly, "Uh, yeah?"

A wide smile spread across Tristan's face, instantly scaring the crew, except for Heather who was focused on her fingernails to even notice it.

"I knew it! I knew you guys looked familiar! To tell you the truth, I thought Joey was exaggerating when he told us _everything_ , from bumping into you guys to teaching you Duel Monsters. But seeing you guys here right in front of me prove that he wasn't crazy after all! Oh man, this is _so_ cool!"

Joey, from behind, punched Tristan in the back of the head.

"I'm not crazy! Cool your jets!"

Duncan sighed under his breath. "Seriously. What's with his hair?"

Next to him, Leshawna heard what he muttered and elbowed him in the stomach in order to silence him. Tristan rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit and said, "Sorry, sorry. Guess I got carried away a bit."

"A _bit_?" Joey repeated, looking at his best friend rather suspiciously.

Trent scratches the back of his head and let out a rather awkward chuckle as if to ease the tension. "Yeah, well, nice to meet a fan, I'd say."

Heather clears her throat aloud, turning everyone's attention towards her. "Aren't we here to enter the tourney? I swear, if all the spots are filled up, then so help me..."

"Cool your jets, already!" Joey snapped. "Sheesh!"

Tristan turned to Joey and whispered to him, "You weren't kidding. She's definitely a witch in real life as she was in the show."

"I warned ya." Joey muttered back.

Unbeknownst to them, Heather heard what they said about her and shot threatening glares at them. If looks could kill. She walks through the entrance of the shop, causing the bell to ring to signal the clerk he had visitors. The rest of the gang reluctantly followed her in, all looking a bit displeased.

The clerk behind the counter was finishing up sorting away some boxes and packages in the back shelves, and turned around when he heard the many footsteps coming up to the counter.

"Hello. Can I help you all?" He asked politely.

"Uh yeah, we're all here to register for the Battle City Tournament." Yugi explained.

"Alright then." The clerk began to access the database through the computer. "I'll place your names into the registry to see if you all qualify to compete. If you are level five or higher, you may enter."

"If that's the case, I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi introduced himself.

The clerk types away on the computer until they heard a bell ring.

"Not bad. It says here you're a Level Eight." He commented.

Justin places a hand on his head and leaned his head to one side. "So how does this whole sign-up thing work? Like what's with Yugi being an eight?"

The clerk turns the monitor around for everyone to see, which shows a photo of Yami Yugi with Yugi's full name above, and another image beside him that shows a purple-robed magician. Underneath the images was a status which read, **"Level: 8"**.

"Kaiba Corp. has performed _extensive_ research into duelists all over the world and compiles them all into a database." The clerk explained. "For example, this here shows Yugi Muto's skill level and the rarest card he has played in previous duels. To ensure that the best duelists has entered, Mr. Kaiba has gone to _great_ lengths to learn of those duelists as well as their decks."

The store was suddenly filled with the echoes of gasps coming from the group.

"But that's cheating!" Heather shouted. "He's _obviously_ cheating! Since he's competing, that gives him an unfair advantage! Totally unfair!"

Trent crossed his arms and glared at Heather standing to him. "Yeah, I don't see why you're one to talk."

Joey and Tristan show their agreement by nodding their heads.

" _Excuse_ me?" Heather looked up to glare at him.

"But what of newcomers or those who are starting out?" Téa had to ask. "Can they still qualify or would they have to be experienced enough to compete?"

The clerk waved his hand in a relaxed gesture. "Not to worry, young lady. Seto Kaiba also arranged for players new to Duel Monsters to enter based on the strength of their decks, so long as their level exceeds five or higher."

"Wow. Talk about luck." Leshawna commented.

"Still, it also means there's a good chance Kaiba doesn't know our cards." Gwen pointed out. "That could give us an advantage."

"Heck yeah it does!" Geoff waved his fist in the air. "Well...except Duncan, obviously."

Duncan crossed his arms and glared at him, muttering through his teeth, " _Don't_ remind me."

The clerk turned to the shelves behind him and took a white box and then handing it to Yugi.

"And since Mr. Muto here is above Level Five, he qualifies for the tournament. As promised, here is your official state-of-the-art Duel Disk System, which you'll need to compete. Free of charge, of course."

Yugi happily took the box from him with a smile. "Gee, thanks."

The clerk assumes his position behind his computer and began typing away. "For the rest of you, why not tell me your full name, type of deck, and rarest card? One at a time, please."

Before anyone could, Heather harshly stepped up to the counter and said. "Since you asked so nicely, I'm Heather Armstrong. My deck is the Dark World, and my rarest card is _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_."

"Very well." The clerk nodded before typing away. "...Alright, according to these statistics, you're a Level Six. You can qualify for the tournament."

"Hold on, did you say I'm a Level Six?" Heather asked, before slapping a hand to her face. "Ugh, I _really_ need to practice more."

The clerk obtained another box with a Duel Disk inside and handed over to Heather.

"Here's your own Duel Disk System, ma'am. Hopefully you'll still do well in the tournament." The clerk commented.

All of a sudden, Heather's demeanor changed, from a grumpy girl to a polite young woman, smiling softly as she was given the box.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She kindly responded.

Everyone, save for Leshawna, groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, who's next?"

One by one, the rest of the Total Drama contestants told him their full names, their deck types, and their rarest card.

"My name is Gwen Fahlenbock. I use Spellcasters and my rare card's _Dark Eradicator Warlock_."

"I'm Trent Smith. My deck is of Warriors, and my rarest card is _Arcana the Knight Joker_."

"Name's Leshawna Edwards. My deck's Wind-based, and my card's _Simorgh, Bird of Divinity_."

"Geoff Bryant, yo. My cards are all water, and my sweet card's _Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus_."

"Duncan McCoy's the name. My deck is Dark with remove-from-play methods, as well as my rare card being _Caius the Shadow Monarch_."

"I'm Justin Kaeo, model-in-training. My deck consists of fire, and my rarest card is _Infernal Flame Emperor_."

As each of them registered, their statistics narrowed their skill levels to either levels Five or Six, which means they can compete in the tournament, as well as receiving their own Duel Disks afterward.

"Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna sign up too!" Joey exclaimed, hoping to get the clerk's attention. "Name's Joey Wheeler? I should be a registered duelist!"

"Give me a minute, sir," the clerk said, searching Joey's name through the database, followed by a bell. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It says here you're a Level Two. Since you are under Level Five, it means you'll be unable to compete in the tournament."

" **WAIT, WHAT?!** " Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. "But I was the runner-up back in Duelist Kingdom! I'm like the eh – Prince of Games! You're saying I can't compete?! You can't be serious! This is all rigged!"

Tristan and Geoff both grabbed Joey by his arms in hopes to keep him from going on a rampage. "Joey! Calm down, man!" Tristan tries to assure him.

"Don't have a cow yet, dude! There should be a reason for it!" Geoff also tries to reason.

"Don't lie to me, guys!" Joey shouted.

Another sound of a bell came from the computer, prompting everyone to turn their attentions back to the clerk, who they saw was typing away on the computer.

"Oh, my bad sir." The clerk said sympathetically. "There appears to have been a glitch. The database shows that you are a Level Five. Looks like you can still compete after all."

Tristan and Geoff lets Joey go as he calmed down immediately.

"See Jo? Told you." Geoff said.

"Boy, you've flipped out over nothing." Leshawna ended her sentence with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Stuff like this happens all the time." Trent said while shrugging his shoulders. "Least we know you qualified."

"Oh yeah, that would've been a real shame." Heather said in a sarcastic tone, placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

The clerk happily handed the box containing a Duel Disk System to Joey. "Again, my apologies sir. Here's your free Duel Disk System for you to compete."

Joey happily swept the box into his arms. "Much oblige, my good man!"

"That means we're all in, dudes!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly. "This is totes sweet!

Yugi couldn't help but to smile. "Ha! Battle City, here we come!" He also exclaimed happily.

"Can we go already?" Heather asked impatiently. "We've got some serious training to do here!"

"And who are you? A drill sergeant?" Tristan asked.

Heather turns her back on everyone else, and was the first to leave, with everyone begrudgingly follow her. The clerk watched the group make their way out of the store, and once the door closed with the bell ringing to prove it, he reached into his pocket, took out his cellphone, and dialed a few numbers.

After a few rings, the other end picked up.

"Hey, it's me...I believe I found a new prey...yes, of course...and a friend of Yugi Muto, no less...heh...like killing two birds with one stone..."

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set by the time the gang made it all the way back to the Kame Game Shop, with Yugi taking lead this time instead of Geoff and the gang relying on a GPS, as helpful as it was.

"Is it getting late already?" Trent asked, taking in the view of the setting sun, giving the sky an orange glow.

"Not surprising." Téa shrugged. "Daylight savings' almost over."

Joey took a look at his cellphone to look at the time, and couldn't help but to cringe. He turned his attention towards the gang and explained "Listen guys, love to stick around, but I have to get to the hospital. I need to see my sister before tomorrow."

"Your sister?" Geoff repeated.

"Best of luck Joey." Yugi spoke. "Tell Serenity we said hi, okay?"

"Will do, pal. See you guys later!"

With that, he turns his back to the gang and ran off down the street and then around the corner. Everyone watched him go down a block and then ran out of sight.

"So, what's the deal with Joey and his sister?" Geoff couldn't help but to ask, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Tristan places his hands inside his jacket pockets and casually rolled his shoulders back, his eyes focused on the sky. "Hard to say. All I know was that Joey and his little sis used to be very close, but then their folks got a divorce and they were forced to split apart. Never has a day gone by that Serenity never crosses his mind."

Heather did a fake gag. " _Eww_. I smell incest on the prowl."

Tristan's demeanor changed from calm and focused to impatient, disgust, and angry.

"Disgusting! That's _not_ what I meant, and I know you know it!" Tristan couldn't help but to shout. "You wouldn't happen to know how much love you have for your family until something drastic takes a turn!"

"Yeah right." Heather said with a satisfied smirk and leaning her hands against her hips. "Obviously you never met my family. They happen to _love_ the sight of my beauty every morning. Who else wouldn't pass that opportunity?"

"Why you..." Tristan took a step forward, but then Leshawna stepped up inbetween the two.

"Tristan bro, take it easy." She said as calmly as she should. "I'm sure Heather didn't mean it. I mean, not everybody get to experience their family being taken away."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Not that they'll go away anytime soon."

Tristan crossed his arms above his chest with his shoulders tensed up. "Trust me, it hurts as much as a shot through the gut. What if something happens to _your_ family? What then? What would you do without them?"

"Uh, nothing! They live to make me happy, of course!" Heather's smirk grew a bit more sinister. "I take it you're jealous of me?"

" _Jealous?_ More like **sick!** " Tristan snapped. "Ugh, why do you have to be such a bitch?!"

Leshawna grabbed Tristan by his arms as a way to calm him. "Chillax, Tristan! It's not like that!"

Tristan then glared down at Leshawna and asked, "Leshawna, come on! You _know_ the kind of person Heather is! Why are you defending her?!"

Leshawna shoved Tristan back a bit and placed a hand on her hip. "'Uh, 'cause isn't that what friends do? _Hello!_ "

"Heh. Dunno about you guys, but it's like you have a very skewed perception of the words 'friends' and 'family'." Tristan commented.

Gwen, Yugi, and Téa couldn't help but to exchange worried glances at each other.

"Well, friends are for sissies and families do your every bidding." Heather spoke as if she believed those very words were true. "Nothing but wastes of spaces.

And anyways, in case you haven't gotten through that thick skull of yours, we have a tournament to win! We could be using this time to train, to get perfect! _Not_ to stand around, feeling sorry for some complete stranger's family and making new friends!"

"What the hell's your problem?!" Tristan asked.

"You all! That's the problem!" Heather snapped back. "You and that Joey guy, you're just stalling us from getting ready from the tournament! Lame strategy, but it's not going to work! So why not back off?!"

"Then why are you still hanging around if we're distracting you with talks of friendships and families and stuff, huh?!" Tristan asked harshly. "In fact, why are you even hanging around here for, if not distracting you?! What, do we annoy you so damn much?!"

Téa immediately stepped up besides Tristan, Heather, and Leshawna and waved her hands up to get their attention. "Guys! Would you please stop fighting?! Why not just take it easy? There is a tournament coming up and..."

"Coming from a girl not wearing a Duel Disk." Heather said, glaring in Téa's direction. "From my experiences on Total Drama, in a game, the only person to care about is yourself and no one else!"

"Hey! She's only trying to be nice! No need to yell at her!" Tristan shouted again.

"She wasn't yelling." Leshawna tried to explain. "This is just coming from a competitor's point of view, alright?"

 **"Stay out of this!** " Tristan shouted.

Heather snapped her hands up defensively. "You know what?! You're right! You _all_ are distracting me from training! 'Cause you're all doing great keeping me from what I need to get done before the tourney!"

She turned her back on the gang and opened the front door of the shop.

"I am _so_ out of here!"

Duncan crossed his arms and shot a glare at Heather as he reminded her, "Oh yeah, and go where? You forget you're far away from home, right sweetheart?"

Heather turned sharply and glared back at Duncan. "I'm not leaving town, you dunce! I'll still be competing, and by this time next week, you're all going to be so sorry you talked down to me! You'll all see!"

"Be that way then!" Trent couldn't help but to shout back. "Then we'll see who'll be laughing then!"

 **Confessional**

Yugi sat on the seat, with his eyes a bit red, indicating that he had been crying prior to coming to the confessional.

"I knew that show was a bad influence." He confessed. "This game was supposed to bring people _together_ , not tear us apart. I mean, I get why everyone's on edge when around someone mean like Heather, but I honestly think it's the stress of the competition that's getting to them."

 **End of Confessional**

Heather marched into the Game Shop and into the guest room she, Gwen, and Leshawna were sharing, packed all of her belongings, and proceeded to head out with her head held high. Throughout the time, Leshawna kept trying to talk to Heather, or at least convince her not to go, but it was unfortunately in vain.

"Heather, girl, let's talk about this." Leshawna tried to talk for the ninth time.

"I made my decision, and that's final." Heather shot out.

"Well where are you planning to..."

"See, this is what I meant. You all are distracting me from practicing. That's it. I'm leaving."

She opened the front door, took one last look at everyone watching her go, and then held her head up high with a "hmph". She took her leave and slams the door behind her.

"And good riddance." Tristan finally said after about five seconds of silence.

Leshawna couldn't help but to shot a glare at Tristan and spoke, "Maybe if _you_ didn't start it, she wouldn't have to leave."

Tristan raised a brow. "What? And how did I started it, exactly? I was only answering Geoff's question and..."

"There you go again, blaming someone else!" Leshawna snapped. "That's the lowest excuse in the book!"

"Hey, do you think I wanted Heather to leave, as tempting as it was?!"

Leshawna turned her back against Tristan and muttered under her breath, "Ugh, why do I even…?"

She then left the room. Tristan sighed and headed for the front door.

"Tristan, where are you going?" Téa asked worriedly.

"Eh, I'm gonna head home for the night. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tristan explained, not even once looking back at the guys.

Yugi raised his hand up, protesting, "But Tristan..."

Unfortunately, Tristan walked through the door before he could talk to him. Everyone exchanged glances at one another, feeling a bit unsure and awkward at what was going on.

"...Dunno about you guys, but I think I'm gonna go come up with some strategies and some." Justin spoke, slowly leaving the room.

"Uh, how about another practice duel then?" Geoff suggested, following Justin into the next room.

Duncan scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna go reorganize my deck a bit more, see what I can come up with." Duncan said, also leaving the room.

"I uh...I should go do the same." Trent spoke, leaving the room as well.

Soon, the only ones left in the store were Yugi, Solomon, Téa, and Gwen. Solomon sadly looked down on the floor and shook his head. "Tch, tch, tch. This is worse than I thought."

"I'll say." Téa said, rubbing her hand against her other arm as if trying to relax herself, before letting out a sigh. "Where did it all go wrong?"

Gwen looked over at Yugi, and saw that he looked like he was about to cry.

"Yugi?" Gwen spoke.

Yugi simply turned away and said, "...I think I'll go to bed early."

"Without dinner?" Solomon asked worriedly.

"I don't feel hungry right now, Gramps. I'm _really_ tired." He began to leave, not once looking back. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yugi..." Yugi left before Gwen could talk to him. Gwen turned to Téa and Solomon and they exchanged silent but sad glances at each other.

 **Confessional**

"At times like this, I wished I _never_ signed up on this stupid god-for-saken show." Gwen could only say in a tired tone, looking a bit stressed with her hand going through her hair.

 **End of Confessional**


	6. What Really Matters to You

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** TJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** Okay guys, as it pains me to say this, this may or may not be the last chapter I'm updating for a while.

JustTJ and I are not yet done with the upcoming few chapters, as well as some new duels written in their entirety, and it could take a while due to our busy schedules (as well as TJ having to do projects on her own, plus while we're also working on another collaborating project). We'll try and get them done when we have so I would at least still update at least once a week, but its still up in the air.

So regardless, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Hope to update again soon.

My beta reader/co-writer TJ has taken the liberty to go back and rewrite this chapter, as well as Chapter Six. I'm uploading and replacing these original chapters, as well as upload the much-awaited Chapter Seven, to make up for the story being on hiatus for over a year.

Hope you guys enjoy.

 **EDIT AS OF 8/23/2017:** My beta reader/co-writer TJ has taken the liberty to go back and rewrite this chapter, as well as Chapter Five. I'm uploading and replacing these original chapters, as well as upload the much-awaited Chapter Seven, to make up for the story being on hiatus for over a year.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Six:  
What Really Matters to You**

How many times had Yugi wish it would be Saturday already so he could get out of school? Quite a lot, though for once, he wished it wasn't the weekend. He felt like he could really use the distraction from all this tension stirring within his very home.

The sun was shining through his windows, and all he could do was lay on his back on his bed, looking up at the sky through his ceiling window. Despite getting a full night's sleep, he still felt tired. He rubs one of his eyes, wishing he could either go back to sleep or kept hoping that it wasn't Saturday.

" _You're still upset, aren't you?"_

Yugi closed his eyes and made simply leaned more against his bed, as if trying to make himself comfortable so he can actually fall back asleep.

"Yeah."

" _Even from the next room I can feel a lot of animosity coming from the others."_

" _That_ strong, huh? I wish there was something I can do. I don't even know what, but I just don't want to sit around and wait and see how all of this resolves on its own."

" _I completely understand. I believe the best thing we could do is stand by them. Try to support them as possible, but don't choose a side. At least for now."_

"Hmm. Easier said than done."

Yugi's eyes snapped open when he heard his cell phone going off on his desk next to him. He sat up and snatched the phone to see who was calling on the Caller ID. It said Tristan. Yugi quickly looked at the time, and saw that it was about seven in the morning.

"Why would he be calling this early?" He asked aloud, followed by answering his cell. "Hey Tristan, what's up?"

A wave of worry washed over Yugi.

"Come again? Calm down, tell me what happened...but that's not like Joey...Tell Mrs. Wheeler not to worry. We'll find him. Give Téa a call, okay? I'll wake the others!"

Yugi hung up, grabbed his Millenium Puzzle hanging from his bed post, and pulled his blankets back before leaping off his bed and towards the hallway.

 ** _"EVERYONE WAKE UP! JOEY'S MISSING!"_**

* * *

Two hours have passed. Yugi, dressed for the day, waited by the bus stop for the others, hoping they might provide some good news.

They weren't really complying at first. Duncan and Justin woke up pretty grouchy when Yugi rudely woke them and everyone else up quite early, and so of course Yugi would have to be on their bad side. He didn't care at the time. He had to get help after hearing that Joey went missing.

Soon after filling them in, everyone decided to head out to the city of Domino to see if they can find Joey. At first, Duncan, Justin, and Leshawna didn't want to get involved with the search, but after meeting up with Téa, she gave them a good-talking to in which the trio reluctantly complied.

Duncan and Gwen went to look through dark and dangerous allies and other shady places, Téa, Geoff, and Justin visited the hot spots in town, and Trent and Leshawna went searching through the parks. They all were using GPS's on their phones just so they wouldn't get lost in the big city. Throughout the search, however, the Total Drama gang ran into a few fans of theirs who'd love nothing more than their autographs and a couple of selfies.

Yugi didn't have to wait long. He spotted Trent and Leshawna walking up the street heading his way.

" _Please_ tell me you found him." Yugi said with a hint of hope.

"Nah. We checked out five different parks, twice mind you, and couldn't find him." Leshawna explained to him.

"Wherever he is, he's not in any of them." Trent finished. "We even got a couple calls from Gwen and Téa. They're not having any luck either."

The loud sounds of a motorcycle engine was heard coming up by the sidewalk. They looked and saw someone parking his motorcycle, who then turned it off and got off. He then removed his helmet, and much to Leshawna's chagrin, it was none other than Tristan.

"Anything, Tristan?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Yug. Couldn't find him anywhere." Tristan shook his head. "I even checked his usual hangouts. Nothing."

"What game is he playing at anyways?" Leshawna shrugged, looking rather annoyed at this situation.

Tristan glared at her and said, "Look, I _know_ Joey! He would never ditch his sister and take off without saying a word! He's better than that!"

Leshawna scoffed. "I would know. We just met you guys after all."

"Don't you start!" Tristan snapped.

"Hey guys, knock if off!" Trent shouted to get their attention. "We need to find Joey and _fast_!"

"Why don't we call the police, then?" Leshawna asked while shrugging her shoulders.

"Because this is serious!" Yugi exclaimed. "Serenity's refusing the surgery until she sees her brother! I was told that her doctor is leaving for Japan tonight. If Serenity doesn't get her operation by noon, it _won't_ happen! "

Leshawna let out a deep breath she was holding. "Alright. Then let's stop standing around and keep looking."

Tristan took a seat on his motorbike, and looked at the gang. "For once, I agree. I'd say we expand our search a bit more."

"It'd be better if we stay in groups of two." Yugi suggested. "Have some extra eyes and ears out just to be safe."

"Good idea. Anyone of you guys wanna ride along?" Tristan asked.

Leshawna crossed her arms and looked away looking peeved. "Not with you."

Yugi rubbed his arm rather uncomfortably. "Nothing personal, I don't feel comfortable on a motorcycle."

Trent smiled and shrugged. "Seriously guys, what's not so fun about riding a motorbike? It's a convenient way to find Joey."

Leshawna's eyes narrowed to him as she asked, "Then why don't _you_ ride with him?"

"Your loss. I was thinking about it, but thought I'd give one of you an opportunity."

Tristan took out an extra helmet and tossed it to Trent. "Then get on. We're wasting time."

Trent nodded in agreement before putting on the helmet and joining Tristan on the bike. Tristan starts back up his motorcycle and then both rode off up the street. Leshawna turned to Yugi and asked, "Any other ideas where to find your friend?"

"Only places I could think of now are the video arcades. He never stops talking when they add a new game."

"Let's get going!"

* * *

They both sped and looked thoroughly through several streets and townhouses, and then began driving through a roadway.

"Great, _still_ no sign of him." Tristan grumbled underneath his helmet.

"Any other place in mind?" Trent asked.

Tristan thought about it for a few seconds, when an idea suddenly hatched in his mind. "Let's try the beach! If he's not there, I don't know where else he'd be!"

Tristan cranked up the motor and began speeding up, turning into a street and leading them down a road right by the countryside.

"So why the beach, if you don't mind me asking!" Trent shouted through the rushing winds blowing against them as they drove down the road.

"I remembered Joey once telling me how he'd visit the beach with his sister when they were younger! He just _has_ to be there!" Tristan tried to reason.

So the beach might be something important close to Joey's heart. Funny. It was almost like when Trent treasured his toy train, hence his lucky number.

It wasn't long before they drove up right by the beach. Tristan pulled over near the curb and parked right bey the edge. He turns off his motorbike before he and Trent took off their helmets and got off. They both ran to the railings and began looking out at the sandy beach, keeping their eye out for Joey.

"Any sign?" Trent asked.

"Keep looking!" Tristan said back.

Among the sea waves crashing among the shore, the bright sand glowing in the sunlight, and the recognizable smell of salt water drafting through the air, Trent could've sworn he could see what looked like a dot in the horizon.

He pointed towards the direction and shouted to Tristan, "Could that be him?!"

Tristan looked where Trent was pointing, and jumped over the railing. "One way to find out!"

He jumped down over the edge and landed on the soft sand, with Trent following pursuit, and they both took off towards that dot that was near the sea lines, their hopes rising as the sight of the dot become enlarged the closer they get. It didn't long before they could make out a blond dude wearing a blue jacket. Could that be…?

They both stopped when they got closer, catching their breath for a few before they could go on. Tristan, through his panting, tried his best to focus his vision on the figure out on the beach, and immediately knew they had found him.

They picked it back up and ran towards Joey, who was on his knees and his face was facing the sandy ground. Upon getting closer, they noticed that he was covered in marks and scratches, and his shoulders were shaking. Was Joey crying?

"I'm sorry...Serenity, I'm _so_ sorry...I failed you..."

Tristan and Trent both ran to his side as Trent knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back.

"Here you are, man! What happened to you? You look terrible."

Joey's head snapped up and turned to the two, looking surprised as if he had just got out of a trance. He immediately calmed down when he recognized them, and asked in an emotionless tone. "W-What happened?"

" **What?!** What do you mean _'what happened'_?!" Tristan unexpectedly snapped. "Dude! You were supposed to visit Serenity at the hospital last night! You were a no-show! What gives?!"

Joey looked back down, and it looked as if he had fallen into another trance. He coughed a couple times, but they almost sounded like sobs.

"Last night..." He started to explain. "Last night, on my way there, I've countered these thugs...I think they called themselves the Rare Hunters. They stopped me from trying to go see my little sister, and wouldn't let me go unless I beat them in a duel. I had them in the ropes, but then...I lost...and they took my Red Eyes Black Dragon away from me..."

"But why beat yourself up over it instead of seeing your sister?" Trent asked. "Why would you…?"

"Red Eyes is the _key_ to my deck! Without it, the rest of my cards are pointless! I..."

Tristan pushed Trent slightly to the side and grabbed Joey by the collar of his jacket, pulling him up to his feet.

Before Trent knew it, in the blink of an eye, Tristan punched his best friend right in the face, sending him back to the ground on his back. Trent got back up and stood in shock at what had happened. He shook his head a bit to see if it really happened or if he had imagined it. Wasn't Tristan Joey's friend? Why did he go and punch him like that?

"What the heck was that?!" Trent blurted out.

"He needs to open his eyes and face reality!" Tristan shouted, before turning his attention back to Joey. "Dude, seriously. I always enjoy you and Yugi duel with your cards and all, but why are you throwing your sister away over one single card?! Do you really want your sister to go blind for the rest of her life?!"

Joey struggled to sit up, the pain in his face slowly easing away, and he looked a bit dazed at first, and then shook his head trying to regain himself.

"Y-You don't understand, man!"

"What is it I'm not understanding?! What am I not getting at, Joey?! _Tell me!_ "

"Just _think_ about it!" Joey snapped back. "All those duels I won! All that I did, I did for my sister! Just so she could have a chance to have better eyes! If it weren't for my Red Eyes, my deck would've been useless and I would've never won my way through Duelist Kingdom! I would've never gotten my hands on the money for her surgery!"

He lets out some small hiccups as his hands folded into fists on the sand. "Serenity...she's never going to forgive me! I let her down! If she finds out I lost Red Eyes, she'll... _she'll_..."

"Wait, is that what this is about?!" Tristan asked. "Did you forget?! As if Serenity would care about all that! She…!"

"And how would you know?! You don't know her like _I_ do! Everything I did, I did it all for _her!_ Not once did I let her down! But now...but now..." Joey leaned his head down, and his shoulders started to shake.

Tristan raised his fist up, preparing for another punch for Joey, hoping that would help regain his senses, but then Trent raised his hand up in front of him to signal him to stop.

Trent let out a sigh before suggesting, "Let me talk to him."

"Forget it, man. Words alone aren't strong enough to wake him up." Tristan countered.

"Let me try."

Before Tristan could say another word, Trent walked up in front of Joey and knelt down in front of him with his arms resting on his lap, looking across to Joey.

"...So let me get this straight: you're so distressed over losing one of your cards, which helped you out before, and that since you've lost a duel, you feel Serenity will never look at you the same ever again. Did I nail it?"

Joey remained silent. Trent took the hint, and let out another sigh. He couldn't help but feel like deja vu all over again, only this time it was someone else and not him. Trent tried to peace together the words in his mind, and then spoke up again.

"Hey man, I feel you. I mean, it's hard to balance your passion and your relationships. But if you let either one overflow, it throws the whole thing off."

Trent made a gesture with his hands. "Right here, _that's_ what's going on. I'm sorry about what happened last night, but you're letting your feelings get the better of you. It's not letting you think straight. If you can calm down and think for just a minute..."

 _ **"I KNOW HOW I FEEL AND WHAT I THINK! DON'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND ME, 'CAUSE YOU DON'T!"**_ Joey shouted at Trent's face.

Now it was Trent's turn to punch Joey in the face, which he did, causing Joey to fall back on his side.

" _See?_ This is what I'm talking about right here!" Trent couldn't help but to shout. "You're not thinking! You need to calm down and get a hold of yourself!"

Joey struggled back up, and looked over at Trent with his bangs covering half his face, and Trent could see a gleam in his eye. Good, he's slowly getting back to his senses. He just needs to keep going.

Trent sighed before running his hand through his hair, before he explained, "I let it happen _more_ times than I could count. It was because of this that Gwen broke up with me. As the show went on, she became _more_ important to me than winning the money, but I thought I was losing her, to Duncan of all people. I got so jealous, I let my feelings get the best of me, and I acted without thinking.

When Gwen broke up with me, and I found out she told my team to vote me off, of course I was devastated, and to be honest, I was a little mad. But since we weren't dating anymore and with me voted off, I had plenty of time to regain my senses and started thinking things through. All of this happened because I unknowingly let it happen. All of what happened was _my_ fault, like throwing challenges and forgetting _why_ I was on Total Drama in the first place. I only did those things just for Gwen, just for her to see that I'm good enough for her. Look where _that_ lead me."

Joey listened intently to Trent's story, absorbing this info into his mind as he stares across from him with an interested expression.

"My feelings for Gwen were what threw my passion and relationships off balance. It caused some serious problems not just for me, but for everyone else, and it costed my chance at a million big ones. I've learned from my mistakes, and I decided that, if I had another chance at it all, I'd make up for what I've done and try to win the game with a clear mind. It's hard, I know, but since I'm competing in this tournament, I just _might_ have another crack at it, and this time with nothing to distract me from winning, with a clear mind and a clear sense of feeling, to show everyone what I can _really_ do, and hopefully make things right with everyone."

Trent looked at Joey directly in the eye as if he was staring into his very soul, and told Joey, "But you still have a chance to fix this, Joey. If you don't act now, your sister might never forgive you, and not over losing a card that helped you out in duels you won for her. She'll never forgive you if she believes you don't care for her anymore."

Joey stares at Trent with a blank expression, tears swelling up in his eyes before a drop fell down his cheek. Tristan stood where he was and watched the whole thing play out before him. If this doesn't get Joey out of his fit, then nothing ever will.

"... _How?_ "

Trent raised a brow. " _'How_ ' what?"

Joey leaned his head down where his bangs covered his eyes, as more tears began to fall.

"...How can I fix this? What if it's too late?"

Trent couldn't help but to smile, feeling like he succeeded bringing Joey back to his senses.

"You won't know till you go see her. Go to her. Talk to her. Show that you still care for her."

With that, Joey nodded. He got up on his feet, with Trent following his lead, and Joey lend his arm out to Trent. Trent was surprised for a moment, but then smiled and bumped arms with Joey. Tristan smiled when he saw Trent bringing Joey back to his old self.

There _might_ still be hope for both Joey and Serenity, after all.

* * *

 **(A/N from Mae: Sorry folks, just wanted to** **interrupt** **for a minute here. This entire scene right here, the beach setting and all that have happened? It's actually based on the original Japanese airing of the episode. In the original scene, Tristan did found Joey at a beach, and started to make him realize that his sister is more important than getting his card stolen, while he punched him in the face. For some reason, 4Kids cut out this particular scene, making the "finding Joey" subplot leaving out an actual conclusion. So instead, we get something like this...)**

* * *

Tristan drove down the road and spotted Yugi, Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna, as he quickly yell out, _"Hey guys! I found Joey! Bye!"_

The foursome watched as Tristan and Joey headed out down the road to get to the hospital.

"Was that Tristan and Joey just now?" Duncan asked.

Yugi smiled, and said, "He did it! He found him!"

"But where's Trent?" Gwen asked. "Wasn't he with Tristan?"

* * *

After Tristan had found Joey and took him to the hospital, Yugi called everyone else to call off the search, while Trent had to hitchhike a ride (good thing the driver was yet another fan of the show and was more than happy to give him a lift.) Everyone waited around with anticipation to see if everything would be alright.

While Yugi, Téa, and the Total Drama gang were in the dining room eating Chinese take-outs, Yugi heard his cellphone going off. He excused himself from the table to walked into the living room to answer.

"Hello...hey Joey...Really? That's great to hear! I'm sure the others will be happy to hear, as well! But first, I have to ask...yeah. Trent told me early on about what happened last night. About your Red Eyes being stolen by these guys, the Rare Hunters? Who are they? Why would they take your card?"

As he listened on the other end, Yugi couldn't help but to look worry.

"What do you mean? Why would the Battle City Tournament be dangerous?...Joey, what's going on? Who are they? What do they have to do with the tournament?...Joey?"

Yugi pulled his phone away and saw that Joey had ended the call. He flipped his phone closed and gripped it tightly in his hand.

So many things have been happening lately. First his puzzle getting stolen and ended up risking his life to get it back, that date he made the Pharaoh go with Téa which he was told ended with knowing about Battle City, and all these warnings about the tournament, and now these Rare Hunters as well. What's been going on? All of these had to be connected, Yugi was sure of it. He couldn't help but feel as if all of this was just the beginning of something.

Something _dangerous._


	7. The Training Comes To Life: Part 1

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
** **The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** TJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note #1:** Wow. Finally, after over a year of this story being on hiatus, it's finally back! Don't get me wrong, we have been working on the story on and off, but we've been busy. From projects, to working at our jobs, as well as moving in together as roommates since April. But we've FINALLY managed to get some chapters officially done to the point where I can finally submit them. I guess we have to thank LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged, as well as the Dark Sides of Dimensions movie, to get our inspirations back afloat.

Also, to make up for keeping you all waiting for over a year, TJ has taken the liberty to go back and rewrite Chapters Five and Six! **I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you guys to go back and read those two chapters before reading this one, so you can understand this chapter better!**

Another thing, because of FanFiction becoming stricter, as well as deleting stories left and right, I'm planning on uploading the redux one chapter at a time over at AO3 starting next month. It's just in case this story gets deleted.

Concerning the Duel this chapter, I apologize if it's a bit dusty and dragging. I've written it sometime after placing this story on hiatus, but I did try to spruce it up a bit.

With all of this out of the way, I want to thank all of you for your patience. Also, please do **NOT** keep asking me or begging me on continuing the story. I wouldn't mind it if I was still a teen, but I'm putting my foot down this time. If this continues, I will have no choice but to turn off anonymous reviews. (Apologies to those reasonable anons who does review. You guys rock.)

Hope you all enjoy, and expect the next chapter next week.

 **EDIT as of 8/23/2017:** Went back to fix a mistake on the duel. Thanks to reaperking100 for the heads up.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:  
** **The Training Comes to Life: Part 1**

 **Confessional**

Yugi looked worried at the camera, both of his hands clutching onto his Millennium Puzzle as if for dear life.

" _So_ much has happened lately, it just can't all be a mere coincidence. And I'm afraid it's still not over." He gestured the puzzle in his hands. "My puzzle being stolen, some of the warnings Yami told me about, Joey's mugging. It's obvious that these _'Rare Hunter'_ guys are behind everything, and no doubt they'll play a huge role in the tournament."

He looked down at his puzzle for a minute as if he was pondering some things in his mind, and then turned his attention back to the camera.

"I can't let the others get involved. They're under enough stress as it is. It'd be best not to tell them. Besides, if the Pharaoh and I are the target, the enemy's eyes will be on us, not them." He looks down at his puzzle again. "At least, that's what I'll be hoping for."

 **End of Confessional**

Yugi walked back into the dining room once everyone was finished eating their take-out dinner. Yugi looked towards the gang, lets out a sigh, and announced with a smile on his face, "I just got off with Joey. The surgery was a _success_!"

" _Really?!_ Sweet, man!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly, jumping off his seat.

Trent lets out a sigh of relief and said, "That's good to hear."

Gwen turned her attention to Yugi and asked, "Well, the surgery sounded important. What was it for, anyways?"

"Serenity was born with weak eyes." Yugi explained. "If she didn't take the surgery when she did, she would've gone blind for the rest of her life."

Duncan simply leaned against his chair looking up at nothing in particular. "Wow, that would've suck."

"But to go through something like that? Boy, that girl must have _nerves_ of steel." Leshawna commented.

"You could say Joey's rubbed off on her." Yugi said with a nod. "Like brother, like sister."

Leshawna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes away as she said, "The _good_ , I hope."

Alas, awkward silence had fallen upon them once again. After a good minute or two, Téa cleared her throat, hoping to ease the tension, and stood from her seat, picking up the dishes and some of the trash. "Alright, who wants to help clean up so we can check out your new Duel Disks? Something to ease the stress of today?"

Geoff smiled at the idea and raised his arm up in response. "I like the sound of that! I'm game, dudes!"

The others agreed by murmuring or nodding, the tension still so thick one can easily cut it with a knife. Yugi smiled a little. Hopefully playing the game on the Duel Disks might help. Still though, he still looked a bit worried as his eyes wandered over the floor below him.

* * *

After everyone helped clean up, they made their way to the backyard, taking out their Duel Disks and their decks.

"Alright, so how are we going to decide who'll be facing who?" Yugi asked.

The gang was silent for a moment to think how they'll settle it, until Téa's face brightened up when an idea came to her. "Idea! We can draw names from a hat! The first two names we pull out will go first!"

" _Sweet_ idea, dudette!" Geoff exclaimed, taking off his cowboy hat, and then taking out a piece of paper, a pen, and a pair of scissors from his hat. "Let's get to it!"

Téa began writing down names on the piece of paper when Justin leaned over to Geoff and asked, "Geoff, seriously, how do you keep stuff in your hat?"

Geoff casually shrugged as he answered, "What can I say? Hats are just as convenient as backpacks, bro."

"That's his story and he's sticking to it. _Believe_ me." Duncan said from experience.

After she was done writing the names, Téa cut the pieces up, folded them up, took Geoff's hat, and began so shake it a bit to scramble the pieces of paper. After giving it a good few shakes, Téa handed the hat to Yugi.

"Wanna pull a name, Yugi?" she suggested with a kind smile on her face.

Yugi returned the smile, albeit a small one, and stuck his hand in the hat, giving the pieces a good stir until he pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded the piece and looked down.

"Trent. You're up first." Yugi said.

Trent smiled. "Nice. Now I can see my warriors in action! So who'll be my opponent?"

Téa offered Yugi Geoff's hat again for him to reach into. Yugi reached his hand in it again, gave it a good stir, and took out another piece of paper. He unfolded the piece of paper and announced out loud,

"You'll be facing Justin."

If one looked real closely at Trent, his face had gotten a bit pale. If memory served him best, it was Justin who had called the shots back when they were on the same team last season, and was one of the driving forces of getting him voted off. True, he did deserved it, but he didn't took it well at the time of finding out sometime after the second Aftermath aired. Though after what happened, Trent can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable around him.

Trent snapped out of his thoughts when Justin placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him somewhat a friendly smile, saying, "Let's make it a fun one, alright? Let's not think of it as practice."

Trent didn't say anything. He nodded and gave Justin a stern look before shaking his shoulder out of Justin's touch.

"Just don't try anything funny." Trent warned him in a low tone, taking his Duel Disk and walking over to the other side of the yard to take his position.

Justin watched him standing on the other side of the yard and looked a bit confused. He couldn't help but to scoff and ask, "And why would I?"

"Gee, I don't know. Just making sure you're not having the _same_ mindset as Heather." Trent had said and rather hostile at that, rolling his eyes as he talked.

"As if I'd _stoop_ to her level." Justin countered.

"Didn't you do that back at the lot?" Trent reminded him.

Justin rolled her eyes. "Well unlike her, I actually play by the rules. Why would this game be any different?"

Téa was unconvinced herself. "Gee, how about using your looks to use girls for your own ends? I'm not that dense."

"How would I do that in this game? Honestly!" Justin asked with a shrug.

Trent looked rather impatient, his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot on the grassy ground. "Are we doing this thing or not?"

Justin felt a little down. He knew this was to be expected, but nonetheless, he let out a sigh and replied back, "Let's get this over with."

 **Confessional**

Justin was sitting from across the camera, looking into a handheld mirror that he was holding, looking a bit upset.

"Well of course I had to be an active player last season." He explained, not taking his eyes off of his reflection. "Since back at the island, I was a contender. But then everyone had stopped falling under a trance from my good looks. Then Courtney got me kicked off and...well, no one cares about what happens to me anymore. I mean, yeah I might've done a couple of _unforgivable_ acts, and yes I do kind of feel a guilty about them after I left, but I had to use whatever advantage I can get so I can win.

But honestly, what does everyone have to worry about? I still have my looks, but I've lost that charm. The only way to get through this tourney now is to win fair-and-square. Hard, I know, but last I checked, it also takes a lot of hard work to become a rising star model, as well. Still, why do the others act like I'm gonna do something right under their noses?"

Justin let out a scoff before he finished, "I mean, come on. I don't like to repeat the same boring tactics over and over, no matter how devilishly handsome I am."

 **Static**

"Usually, I can be nice to people and just give them a chance." Téa explains, glaring into the camera. "But I'm _not_ making an exception here. It's people like Justin and Duncan I can't stand. I've seen a couple of the episodes. I know how Justin uses his _'devilishly handsome'_ looks to get ahead of the game, and don't get me started on Duncan's attitude. Why is Yugi being considerate? I swear, if they do so much as to take advantage of his kindness, I'm gonna..."

Téa froze, and then suddenly looks around the room and asked, "This is so weird. I mean, where did this confessional keep coming from?"

 **End of Confessional**

Everyone else stood or sat by the wooden fence as they watched Trent and Justin strapped their Duel Disks onto their left wrists, and shuffled their own decks before sliding them into the deck slots. They both drew five cards from their decks, not breaking eye-contact from across the way.

 _"Let's duel!"_ Trent and Justin yelled in unison.

 **Trent: 4000/Justin: 4000**

"May I?" Justin gestured himself.

Trent looked at him rather suspiciously. "So you can get the upperhand?"

Justin's shoulders slumped. "Didn't I say not to take this duel seriously?"

After a moment of silence, Trent rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. Hurry it up."

"...Alright." Justin said.

With that, he drew a card from his deck _(6)_ , and studied his hand, and thought, _Okay. I think I'm off to a good start._

"I summon one monster in face down defense mode, and place one card face down," Justin said, placing a card face down horizontally on the Monster zone, and slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_.

Everyone watched in amazed as the card backings in front of Justin suddenly appeared in holographic sparkles.

"Wow," Trent said. "Just like Duncan's duel with Kaiba."

"I know, right?" Justin asked. "I always thought Japan was ahead of us in technology. Who had thought?"

Trent nodded, and said, "So true, I-" he quickly stops, and shook his head, and said, "Ugh, Never mind! Are you finished with your move?"

Justin lets out a sigh, and replied, "Yeah, sure."

Trent nodded, and drew a card from his hand _(6)_ , looking at his hand and was thinking of his move.

 **Confessional**

"I've been thinking a bit since that duel I had with Justin," said Trent. "I mean, was he playing nice? I mean, how can a shallow person like him be redeemed? I mean, just look at Heather. I remember a couple of times where it may look like she could change her behavior, but she's _still_ the same."

 **End of Confessional**

"I place one card face down, and I think I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode," Trent said, placing a card onto the Monster Zone and slipped another into the Spell/Trap zone. _(4)_

The card backing appears vertical, while a monster appears in front of his master, looking like an elf with blonde hair clad in heavy armor, wielding a sword **(ATK: 1400).** Everyone "oooohed" when they saw the monster being summoned. Yugi smiled, knowing full well that he has the same monster as Trent. Justin smirked, and saw the opportunity.

"I think _now's_ a good time as any to activate my face down card," he said, the face down card he has in front of him flips up, the image showing what looks to be a prisoner with everything on and around him on fire. "Backfire! As _long_ as this Trap Card remains on the field, every time you destroy one of my FIRE-attribute monsters, you lose five hundred life points!"

With that said, small flames appeared and encircled around Trent, with him feeling a bit of warmth coming from the hologram.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Trent asked. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Attack Justin's face down monster! _Celtic Blade Slash Attack!_ "

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian raised his sword and jumped over towards the horizontal face down monster before him. The monster card flips up, revealing to be Fox Fire, an ordinary looking fox with a flame on it's tail. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian slashes through the monster, before it disappears into pixels. The elf monster than retreats back in front of his master.

"And since Fox Fire is a FIRE-attribute, you lose five hundred life points thanks to my Backfire!" Justin exclaimed.

The flames around Trent burst upwards through him, with Trent lifting his arm up to block his eyes **(Trent's LP: 4000 – 3500)**.

" _Whoa,_ dude!" Geoff yelled. "If that was real, he would've burned to death!"

"Boy, don't you give me any mental images," Leshawna said, feeling a shiver go through her spine.

Trent looks at the field before him, and said, "I'll just end my turn."

"My move, now," Justin announced, pulling a card from his deck _(5)_.

He looked at his card, and smirked once more. He slips the card he just drew into the Spell/Trap zone with the card showing in front of him, the image showing a flaming meteor hurdling through space. _(4)_

"I activate the Spell card Meteor of Destruction!" Justin exclaimed. "If you have life points that are not lower than three thousand, this card reduces yours to a thousand!"

"Wait, what?!" Trent yelled.

The same meteor from the image appears from the card, as it lunge forwards and made a direct hit at Trent, causing him to flinch **(Trent's LP: 3500 – 2500)**.

"We're three turns in, and already Trent is losing a lot of life points," Yugi pointed out.

"If Justin keeps this up, the _poor_ sap is gonna lose in no time," said Duncan.

Téa turns her head to Duncan and glared at him, saying, "I'm sorry. Who asked for your opinion?"

Duncan looked back at her and said, "Hey, I'm just being honest, alright?"

Justin studied his hand for a minute, and looks over at Trent's side of the field, and thought, _I think I got it._

"I summon Great Angus in attack mode," Justin declared, placing a card onto the Monster Zone. _(3)_

A giant, demonic-like beast with horns out of it's mouth with multiple scars show up in front of it's master **(ATK: 1800)**.

"Activate Trap card!" Trent declared, with the face down card flipping open in front of him, the image showing Ebon Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru struggling with each other. "A Rival Appears! Here's how it works. I get to special summon a monster from my hand by choosing one of your monsters based on their level. Since your Great Angus is level four, I'll choose a level four monster of my own! I summon my Queen's Knight!"

He places a card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_ , a beautiful, long blonde hair woman wearing armor similar to the Hearts symbol, carrying a shield and sword, appears next to Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"Does it matter? I'll still use Great Angus to attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Justin exclaimed.

Great Angus roars out, and ran over towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, to which it ruthlessly punched him in the stomach, in which Obnoxious Celtic Guardian got destroyed **(Trent's LP: 2500 – 2100)**.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down," Justin said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

Trent drew a card from his deck _(4)_ , to which he studied his hand, and thought, _I just need the right card. For now, I'll have to wing it._

"I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" Trent exclaimed, placing a card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_ , a dark warrior-looking monster wearing dark armor with spikes on it wielding two long dagger-like swords appeared next to Queen's Knight **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)**. "Next, I'll equip him with Lightning Blade!"

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a mighty sword with thunder and lightning around it. Two of Dark Blade's swords disappeared, replaced by the same electrical sword from the image **(Dark Blade's ATK: 1800 – 2600)**.

"It increases his attack points by eight hundred," Trent explained.

"Nice, but you just _activated_ my Trap!" Justin exclaimed. "Spell Shield Type-8!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a metallic machine with Japanese signs on it, being encased by a force field. The same machine from the card appears.

"It has two effects, but I only get to choose one," Justin explains. "And I choose the effect that it negates the activation of your Spell card that targets one monster and destroys it!"

With that, the Lightning Blade got destroyed, and Dark Blade's swords came back **(Dark Blade's ATK: 2600 - 1800)**.

" _Sick_ move," Trent commented.

"Gee, thanks," Justin said with a smile.

"Well, since my monsters can't destroy yours, I'll switch Queen's Knight into defense mode and end my turn," Trent said, switching the card from vertical to horizontal, to which Queen's Knight knelt down with her shield in front of her **(DEF: 1600)**.

Justin drew a card from his deck _(3)_ , and said, "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck."

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing a green pot with an evil grin. He then drew two cards from his deck _(4)_ , and looked at the cards he drew. He smirked and said, "Now I summon Little Chimera in attack mode!"

Justin places the card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_ , in which a white, cat-like creature with purple mane and a tail, both being pulled back into ponytails, appears **(ATK: 600)**.

"It may look small and weak, but it has a special ability," said Justin. "It increases all FIRE-attribute monsters' attack points by five hundred points, and decrease the attack points of WATER monsters by four hundred. **(Great Angus' ATK: 1800 – 2300; Little Chimera's ATK: 600 – 1100)**. Now I'll use Great Angus to attack your Dark Blade!"

Great Angus ran over, and punched Dark Blade as it disappeared **(Trent's LP: 2100 – 1600)**.

"This is bad," said Téa. "If Trent doesn't get ahead of him, he'll be _done_ for."

"I'll end my turn right there," Justin said.

Trent drew a card from his deck _(4)_ , and said, "I think I got it. I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!"

He places the card onto the Monster zone _(3)_ , in which a few goblin-like warriors appear **(ATK: 2300)**. Justin's eyes widen when he saw how much attack power they have.

 **"WHAT?!"** he yelled.

"And I switch my Queen's Knight to attack mode," Trent said, switching the card from horizontal to vertical, in which Queen's Knight stood up **(ATK: 1500)**.

"Yeah, but don't forget, I _still_ have Backfire," Justin explained. "If you attack both of my Fire monsters, you'll lose five hundred life points for each one."

"Oh yeah? I activate the Spell Card Remove Trap!" Trent exclaimed, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing a destroyed bear trap. "This card can destroy one Trap Card on the field. And guess what I choose?"

With that, the flames around Trent suddenly burnt out, and the card next to Justin disappeared.

"Now Queen's Knight, attack Little Chimera!" Trent commanded. " _Queen's Saber Crash!_ "

Queen's Knight jumped up and stabs Little Chimera through it's body, to which it screamed in pain before it disappeared **(Justin's LP: 4000 – 3600; Great Angus' ATK: 2300 – 1800)**.

"Goblin Attack Force, attack Great Angus!" Trent commanded.

With that, the goblin group marches onward and attacked Great Angus, before it disappeared **(Justin's LP: 3600 – 3100)**. After they attacked, Goblin Attack Force switched to defense mode **(DEF: 0)**.

"Unfortunately, my Goblin Attack Force has a special ability, in which after they attack, they have to switch into defense mode," Trent explained. "And I _can't_ switch them back into Attack Mode."

"Thanks for the info," Justin said with a smirk, before drawing a card from his deck _(4)_. "I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_ , a warrior wearing a fiery-themed armor shows up in a sparkle of white pixels **(ATK: 1600)**.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Second Attack!" Justin exclaimed, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing two hammers hitting against the ground, resulting with the ground being cracked. "It let's my monster attack twice on the same turn. Elemental Hero Heat, attack his Goblin Attack Force and Queen's Knight!"

Elemental Hero Heat's fists busted into flames, before punching some of the goblins and they disappeared into pixels. Moments after, his fists fired up again before punching Queen's Knight before she vanished **(Trent's LP: 1600 - 1500)**

"That ends my turn," said Justin.

Trent drew a card from his deck _(3)_ , and thought, _Dang it! Looks like I'm gonna have to improvise._

"I activate the Spell Card Change of Heart," Trent said, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , showing the image of a woman with long brown hair, with one side of her has an angel wing, the other half of her is darkened with a demonic wing. "This Spell card lets me take control a monster on your side of the field until the end of my turn. And I choose your Elemental Hero Heat!"

With that, Elemental Hero Heat disappeared from Justin's side, and appeared on Trent's side of the field.

"Now I'll use your own monster to attack your life points directly!" Trent exclaimed.

Elemental Hero Heat's fist busted into flames, and ran directly towards Justin and punched him on the stomach, causing him to flinch at the hologram attacking him **(Justin's LP: 3100 – 1500)**.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Trent said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the card appearing vertically before him _(1)_.

And since his turn is over, Elemental Hero Heat reappeared in front of Justin. Justin drew a card from his deck _(3)_ , and said, "Perfect! I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!"

He places the card onto the Monster Zone _(2)_ , where a female warrior wearing feminine armor similar to Hero Heat appears **(ATK: 1300)**. At the sight of her, Duncan gives out a low whistle.

"Next I activate the Spell Card Polymerization," Justin said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_ , the image showing two shadowy demons merging together in a fog. "This lets me fuse two of my monsters to Special Summon a fusion monster. Now I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat to form..."

Both Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat suddenly turned bright as they merge together. The light was so bright, to the point where Trent and everyone else lift their arms up in front of their eyes. As soon as the light died down, Trent lifted his arm down, and his eyes widened at the new monster staring at him. The new fused monster looked to be a strong warrior wearing armor similar to fire, with molten lava rocks on it's chest and hands. **(ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600)**

 _"TRENT, MEET ELEMENTAL HERO INFERNO!"_ Justin introduced. "Now Elemental Hero Inferno, attack the rest of Trent's life points directly!"

But before his monster can attack, Trent yelled out, "Activate face down card!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a few glowing golden butterflies with golden aura over a lake.

"Butterflyoke! This Trap card stops your monster from attacking, and switches it to defense mode!"

The same golden butterflies from the card appears around Elemental Hero Inferno, as they force it to kneel down in defense position. **(DEF: 1600)**.

"There's also that other ability, but I'll wait," Trent said.

Justin crosses his arm with a smirk on his face, and said, "Fine. Go ahead. and make your move."

Trent drew a card from his deck _(2)_ , and looked at the card he drew, thinking, _This might help._

"First, I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck," he explained, as he slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_ , the image shows a green jar with an evil grin.

Trent drew two cards from his deck _(3)_ , and smiled, thinking, _All right!_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing an Egyptian Ankh, as he says, "Now I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, to bring back my Queen's Knight!"

The ground started to glow, in which the same beautiful warrior from before appears before her master **(ATK: 1500)**.

"Next, I'll summon King's Knight in attack mode," Trent continued, placing a card onto the Monster zone _(1)_.

A warrior appears next to Queen's Knight, who looks like a king, and wears a male-version armor like Queen's Knight, complete with a sword and shield **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)**.

"And King's Knight has a special ability," Trent said, taking his Deck from the deck slot of his Duel Disk. "If I summon him with Queen's Knight in play, I get to special summon a monster from my deck and onto the field. Say hello to Jack's Knight!"

Trent took the card he was looking for, placed his deck back into the deck slot, and places the card onto the Monster Zone, a warrior wearing the same kind of armor like King's Knight and Queen's Knight, especially having his own sword and shield **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000)**.

"Is that all?" Justin asked with a brow raised. "They're _clearly_ not strong enough."

"Not for long," Trent said with a smile. "Get ready for the battle of fusions, Justin! I activate Polymerization! To fuse all _three_ of my knights to form into one powerful knight!"

King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight faced each other, and lifted all three of their swords together. They started to glow and merge together. A new monster appears and stood before his master before the glow dies down, taking the appearance of a powerful knight with a sword and shield **(ATK: 3800/DEF: 2500)**.

 _"MEET ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER!_ " Trent exclaimed. "Now I activate Butterflyoke's other ability! During either of our Main or Battle phases, I can change the battle position of your Elemental Hero Inferno. So now I switch it to attack mode!"

With that, the butterflies fluttering around Elemental Hero Inferno began to glow, with the Elemental Hero monster standing back up **(ATK: 2300)**.

"Arcana Knight Joker, attack Elemental Hero Inferno and Justin's life points!" Trent declared.

Arcana Knight Joker lifted his sword up, and jumps up and stabs Elemental Hero Inferno through the chest, as it screams in pain and disappeared into white pixels. The shock from the attack causes Justin to fall onto the ground **(Justin's LP: 1500 – 0)**.

 _"Whoo!"_ Geoff cheered, lifting his arm in the air. "He did it! Trent won, dudes!"

"Yeah, that was _awesome!_ " Leshawna cheered.

Téa clapped her hands and said, "Great job showing that jerk in his place, Trent."

With the duel officially over, Arcana Knight Joker and the butterflies disappeared into thin air, with Trent taking a deep breath, grateful that it was all over. He looked over and saw Justin slowly sitting up, looking quite ashamed of himself. Trent couldn't help but to feel a tug in his chest. Maybe Justin did wanted a friendly game?

He walked over across the yard, and lifted his arm towards him, asking, "You okay, dude?"

Justin smiled a little, as he placed his hand onto Trent's, as Trent helped him up from the ground.

"Yeah, I...I had fun," he said. "You?"

"Same," Trent said with a nod.

"So...we're cool?" Justin asked.

Trent sighed, saying, "Don't get the wrong idea. You still got ways to go, dude."

"Oh."

There was a quiet moment before Justin watches Trent lifting his fist up, "...But yeah, we're cool."

Justin smiled, and lifted his arm up and fist bumped him. While watching the scene before him, Yugi couldn't help but to smile. Sure they're not there yet, but he believes they're finally making some progress.

That's what games are for, right? Bringing people together?

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:** Yes, you read right. We're giving Justin a redemption arc this time around. How else would he make up with Trent to the point where they form a Boy Band with Harold and Cody?


	8. The Training Comes To Life: Part 2

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
** **The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** TJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** As promised, here's the new chapter of the redux. As you guys already know, we changed the order of the Total Drama gang dueling each other from the original. At first, it was Gwen vs. Leshawna, Trent vs. Duncan, and Geoff vs. Justin. We decided to change who duels against who, as well as the order, for story purposes. Since these characters have plot lines with each other which were either solved off screen in between seasons (Justin and Trent forming a boy band together despite what happened in Season 2) or weren't solved at all in later seasons (such as Duncan and Leshawna's conflict and Gwen and Geoff's falling out in the Aftermath 2), we wanted to showcase it in these stories. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to re-write Battle City Tournament in the first place, to give these characters I have chosen in the very beginning proper story and character development. Which of course, the original story LACKED, and everyone being all "happy-and-cheery BFFs with sunshine and rainbows" with each other, despite these characters having gone through conflict with others in the original show.

Which is why I'm glad that I asked TJ to help me with re-writing the story, since she's good at writing stories that are character-driven with drama sometimes added into the mix. She's also the one who suggested to have these characters still at odds with each other from Season 2, which I thought was a great idea for the redux. If it wasn't for her, the redux would've been the same as the original, but with better grammar and more character roles (hence that one journal entry I made on deviantArt of some early sneak peaks of the rewrite a couple years back). I wanted to give her all of the thanks in the world for taking the time to help me with the crossover and helping me plan some possible future events in the series. She has been a really great friend to me over the years, and we've always been there for each other, even if we didn't need to. Again, I wanted to give my thanks for her.

...

Sorry about that. With all of the explainations and thanks out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If any of you spotted something off in the Duel, let me know, and I'll try to fix it ASAP. Which reminds me, I **still** need to go back and rewrite a bit on Kaiba and Duncan's duel back in Chapter 4.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:  
** **The Training Comes to Life: Part 2**

"Don't tell me you guys started dueling without me!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Tristan standing by the doorway, closing the back door behind him.

"Hey Tristan." Yugi greeted with a smile. "I thought you were with Joey and his family at the hospital."

Tristan shrugged, looking like it doesn't bother him, as he explained, "Yeah, I _was_. I wanted to see how Serenity was doing, but the doc said family members only. I was on the way back to my joint when I heard a commotion going on, so I came to see what that was about. I only caught the end of that duel. Thought I'd have to wait a week to see a live duel in action!"

Trent dug his hands into his pockets and flashed a friendly smile at Tristan. "Yeah, these Duel Disks are pretty cool. Simple and easy, too."

"Can't believe you guys are _years_ ahead of us with all this crazy technology." Justin commented, lifting his arm to take a look at his Duel Disk.

"You can thank Kaiba Corp. for that." said Yugi. "Since they're partnered with Industrial Illusions, the company that made the game, they make playing it much more fun and lifelike. Domino City is just the first of many towns to have this kind of technology. I even heard it opened up many doors to discoveries between tech and science."

Geoff lets out a whistle of amazement, before he said, "Dude, that is just... _awesome_ , dude. So the future really _is_ here!"

Duncan, with his arms crossed, rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. "If that's the case, why center the _'future'_ of technology over a dorky card game? Of all things?"

Gwen looked at him looking confused before reminding him, "I thought you were having second thoughts about the game."

"Just asking." Duncan shrugged.

"Well, this is still newly invented." Yugi explained. "It'll take a while before it becomes international."

"And getting used to." Justin finished.

"So how about we continue and see more of what these bad boys can do?" Geoff suggested, secretly hoping to be the next to duel so he could try his out.

"Keep your hat on, Geoff. We'll get to that." Téa said, casually lifting up Geoff's cowboy hat.

"But you still have it." Geoff pointed out.

"I know. It's a joke." Téa casually said with a smile.

Geoff couldn't help but to smile back. "I like your style, Téa!"

Téa turned to Yugi and held the hat before him. Yugi smiled, feeling a bit better, as he places his hand in the hat. "Alright, let's see who'll face off who, next?" He gave the hat a good stir, and then took out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the piece.

"...Duncan, you're up!"

" _Sweet!_ " Duncan exclaimed. He lifted up his Duel Disk and strapped it onto his left wrist. "Been wanting to try this bad boy again. Wanna feel the thrill of having monsters do my bidding, y'know?"

Téa looked unconvinced. She places a hand on her hip and asked, "So you can show off how much of a jerk you are?"

Duncan looked over to her looked a bit confused, before asking back, "And who asked _you_ for opinions?"

"This coming from the punk with issues." Téa commented, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I mean, I'm surprised you haven't picked on Yugi yet. If you did or to anyone here, I'd give _you_ a piece of my mind!"

"What? I haven't done jack crap to anyone here!" Duncan shouted angrily back at her. "Not yet anyways, but..."

"So you _do_ admit it! Like how you pick on people like Harold and get away with it?!"

"At least I have reasons! I can be straight with people when I wanna!"

Leshawna shrugged and casually gestured a hand towards Téa. "Home girl here is right. Can't you at least get your head in the game and stop picking on others for once?!"

"Hey, like I said, I didn't even do anything since we came here!" Duncan shouted, before pointing at Leshawna. "And who said _you_ can play the Devil's advocate here?"

Geoff quickly ran in-between the gang and shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone just _chill_! We're trying to play a game and chill, remember?"

"That's what I wanted to do before she started it!" Duncan shouted back.

"Geoffy, no disrespect hon, but not if punk boy won't keep his attitude in check!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Coming from the lying backstabber here!" Duncan shouted back. "You still dissing about your gross-out nerd of a boyfriend? He picks his nose and stuffs his boogers in wads of gum! If that's not sick, I don't know what is!"

" _Excuse_ me?" Leshawna raised a brow, not looking happy at all. "What'd you call me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me!" Duncan shouted, glaring daggers at Leshawna, who was glaring back. "I still hadn't gotten over the way you faked being so sad and lied to our faces, oh, and your badmouthing! _You_ don't have a say in this, so piss off!"

While they were glaring into each other's eyes, Yugi took the time to reach into Geoff's hat and took out another folded piece of paper and saw what was written down. He looked a bit worried. Trent looked over Yugi's shoulder and asked, "What's it say, Yugi?"

Yugi didn't want to add fuel to the fire, but the others are bound to know at some point, so he just answered, "Leshawna."

Leshawna heard what Yugi said, and began to crack her knuckles with a smirk on her face. "Good, 'cause I'd rather face him with _fists_ than with cards!"

Duncan smirked back. "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

Everyone started to look uneasy and they all took a step back. Sure there was some stress last season that it caused a rift between them before, but to fight over it?! At this point, Yugi started to worry again. He shoved his hands over his face and turned away, not wanting to see what's about to occur.

" _Whoa!_ Back up the bus for a sec!" Tristan shouted. He ran over to the two with his hands up in a cautious gesture. "You don't have to fight it out. Just duel it out instead! You know, that doesn't end with the police involved!"

Duncan shot a glare at Tristan for interrupting the moment. "What makes you think card games is gonna solve this spat, huh?"

Tristan's face lit up. An idea suddenly popped up into his mind like a lightbulb being switched on. It's a risky idea, but he had to try.

"But I thought people play games just to vent." Tristan explained, shrugging his shoulders rather casually. "You know, like video games."

"What you getting at?" It was now Leshawna's turn to give Tristan a deadly serious look.

"We're _not_ playing a stupid card game to fix this. Sometimes you fix it through appropriate means!" Duncan countered.

"But there's _still_ that tournament coming up, and there's still _lots_ to be done to get ready. You guys will be on wheelchairs when it finally comes around. I mean, in a tournament like Battle City, the winner gets to prove that they're a really better duelist than _all_ the rest. With you both scarred up, there's no way we'll be able to see who the better among you two will be.

But you know what? It's cool. Rather duke it out among yourselves than with a whole bunch of qualifiers who might just as be as obnoxious as you two. Nothing but what-ifs to cloud the mind when it's over and done with. For all we know, Duncan might come out on top."

After a moment of silence, Duncan looked pleased and simply shrugged his shoulders. "He got that right. I did beat you the other day. Who's to say I'm the tougher one?"

"Please! You beat me after I beat your scrawny ass five times!" Leshawna countered.

"But it's not the number of duels you enter." Tristan continued. "It's the number of times you _win_ in a duel. Leshawna has a point. She could be better than you, and that's saying something."

"I agree, for once!" Leshawna snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well who's to say Duncan might win in your next duel?" Tristan guessed. "Or if he'll be the best duelist in all of Domino when Battle City starts rolling?"

While he was talking, Tristan wore on a smirk. His plan was actually working. He just needs to keep at it.

"But nah, it's fine. I get if you guys are still mad to the point of beating the everlasting crap out of each other. I'm just saying that when the tournament comes around, even if any of you survive this bloodshed, there might _still_ be some chumps who will be better than you."

"Hey! I can dish out whatever anyone can throw!" Duncan shouted.

"Not if I beat you to the punch, punk boy!" Leshawna shouted back.

"Even if I'm better than you?!"

"I'm _much_ better at dueling than you!"

"Prove it!"

"Boy I'll prove it, alright! I'll go harder on you like how Kaiba boy should've slammed _you_ to the curb!"

Duncan had gotten so mad to the point where his face had gone totally red as a tomato, with actual steam shooting out of his ears.

"Leshawna! You! Me! Duel! Now!"

"It's on!" Leshawna shouted back, snapping her fingers to prove her point.

Tristan smiled a smile of success.

 **Confessional**

"Seriously, there's so much tension in the air, you can literally cut it with a knife." Tristan said. He took out his pocket knife and began cutting the air, where a translucent fog began to form in the air in the shape of a circle. When Tristan was done cutting, the fog fell into his hand like it was a solid object.

"See what I mean? This can't keep going on. It's better to duel it out than to have someone end up in the ER. I may have been in a gang before, but violence doesn't solve _all_ of life's problems. Joey and I learned that the hard way. Trust me, after all the crap these guys have gone through, they're going to need better outlets."

Tristan's eyes scan over the confessional room, and he couldn't help but to ask, "Hey um, so where did this confessional came from?"

 **Static**

Téa was rubbing her forehead with her fingers, looking as if she was coming down with a migraine. "Seriously. I'm not a big fan of TV, but the episodes I've seen with Joey is just the worst. Like I said, people like Justin and Duncan are nothing but bad news. What do the others _see_ in them?"

 **Static**

"I gotta say, that Tristan dude is good." Geoff said, leaning his back against the couch. "If he hadn't stepped in, Leshawna and Duncan would be kicking each other's asses by now."

 **End of Confessional**

Both Leshawna and Duncan took their places in the backyard. They placed their respective decks into their Duel Disks, and the blades of their disks connect. They then drew five cards from their decks _(5; 5)_

 _"LET'S DUEL!"_

 **Duncan's LP: 4000/Leshawna's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_ , looking over at the cards in his deck. "I summon a monster face down in defense mode then place a card face down!"

As he says this, he places a card horizontally on the Monster Zone and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4),_ both card backings appeared before him.

"Sweet," Duncan said in amazement, almost reliving this experience. "I'll end my turn."

"Look out punk boy, 'cause I'm gonna win this," Leshawna said, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_ , and examining the cards in her hand. "I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_ , the image showing thunder striking down the eye through a typhoon. Wind suddenly picked up around them, as Duncan's face down card got destroyed.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"Next, I'll summon Birdface in attack mode," Leshawna said, placing a card onto the Monster zone. _(4)_

After a glow, a yellow headed bird with a horn on it's head with gold wings and feather, wearing what appears to be blue armor appears before it's master, letting out a loud cry **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)**.

"Birdface, attack punk boy's face down monster!"

Birdface quickly flew over towards the face down monster and uses it's feet to attack, in which the face down monster flipped open and Samsara Kaiser appeared **(DEF: 100)** , before exploding into pixels.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Leshawna finishes, before slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and smirked, before saying, "First, I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode!"

He placed a card onto the Monster zone _(4)_ , a monster with a face looking similar to a Guy Fawkes mask, heavily clad in silver and gold armor wearing a torn blue cape and blue cloths **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 200)**.

"It comes with a special ability," Duncan explained. "By removing the card on the top of my deck from play, it gains five hundred more attack points until the end of my turn."

Duncan drew the card and places it into his pocket **(Dimensional Alchemist's ATK: 1300 – 1800)**.

"Dimensional Alchemist, attack her Birdface!"

Dimensional Alchemist conjured up a dark energy sphere, before throwing it and making a direct hit at Birdface, making it disappear into pixels **(Leshawna's LP: 4000 – 3800)**.

"You activated Birdface's special ability," Leshawna said. "When it's destroyed, I can add a Harpie Lady from my deck, and add it to my hand."

Leshawna took her deck out from her Duel Disk, and looked through her deck until she found and took the card she was looking for _(4)_. She then proceed to shuffle her deck before placing it back into the slot.

"Yeah, so?" Duncan asked, before slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Let's see what you got."

Leshawna drew a card from her deck _(5)_ , and said, "I activate the Field Spell card, Harpie's Hunting Ground!"

The slot on the Duel Disk blade opened, to which Leshawna places the card in and shuts the slot _(4)_ , and the card appears next to her. The image showing Harpie Lady 1 noticing the Ojama Trio from the sky as the three are running in different directions. The field around both Leshawna and Duncan suddenly turned into a hard, dirt-covered ground.

"As long as this card remains on the field, all Winged-Beast monsters gain two hundred attack and defense points," Leshawna explained. "And that's not all, baby. I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!"

She places the card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_ , and a magenta-haired Harpie with green feathered wings and wearing a revealing dark blue and purple jumpsuit appears and giving out a cry, similar to that of a wild bird's. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400; Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1300 – 1500/DEF: 1400 - 1600)**. Duncan froze and his cheeks going red at seeing the sight of Harpie Lady 1 before him, before giving out a whistle.

"Dang she's hot," he said.

"Now Harpie's Hunting Ground's _other_ ability activates," Leshawna explained. "Whenever I summon or special summon a Harpie Lady, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap card on your side on the field. Know what that means?"

"What?!" Duncan yelled.

Harpie Lady 1 flew over and slashes across Duncan's face down card, causing it to disappear into pixels.

"It's not over yet, punk boy," Leshawna said. "Because my Harpie Lady 1 has a special ability. Not only is it treated as a Harpie Lady, but when she's on the field, all WIND-attribute monsters gain three hundred extra attack points! **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1500 – 1800)**. Okay Harpie Lady 1, attack his Dimensional Alchemist!"

Harpie Lady 1 flew over and slashes Dimensional Alchemist as it disappeared **(Duncan's LP: 4000 – 3500)**.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Leshawna said, before slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and smirked, before saying, "Finally! I activate the Spell card Lightning Vortex."

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_ , the image showing three lightnings striking down onto the ground.

"By discarding one card from my hand, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Duncan exclaimed, slipping a card into the graveyard zone _(2)_. Lighting started to strike onto the field before it hits Harpie Lady, in which she disappeared into pixels.

"That's not all," Duncan said, placing a card onto the Monster Zone _(1)_. "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode!"

A blonde-haired warrior wearing silver ninja-like armor with a red scarf covering half of her face, carrying what appears to look like a giant sword with it's handle similar to a hacksaw **(ATK: 1700)**.

"D.D. Assailant, attack Leshawna's life points _directly!_ " Duncan exclaimed.

D.D. Assaliant ran over towards Leshawna, and slices across her with her giant sword, while Leshawna flinches from the impact from the hologram. **(Leshawna's LP: 3800 – 2100)**

"That ends my turn," said Duncan.

Leshawna drew a card from her deck _(3)_ , and said, "I'll activate my face down card! Call of the Haunted!"

The card flips open next to her, the image showing fog swarming above a graveyard.

"This Trap card lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard," Leshawna explained. "And I'll chose my Harpie Lady 1!"

Some eerie-looking fog started covering up Leshawna's side of the field, and from the fog came Harpie Lady 1, standing in a battle pose **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400; Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1300 – 1500 – 1800/DEF: 1400 – 1600)**.

Leshawna lets out a sigh, and said, "But _now_ there's a catch. Since I special summoned a Harpie Lady, Harpie's Hunting Ground removes one Spell or Trap card on the field. I won't destroy Call of the Haunted, but I'll have to destroy Harpie's Hunting Ground itself!"

The card itself vanishes into white pixels, the ground returning back to reality. **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1800 – 1600/DEF: 1600 – 1400)** Leshawna took the card from the Spell/Trap slot and slipped it into the Graveyard.

"Which is fine by Shawnie, 'cause now I activate the equip Spell Card Gust Fan!" she proudly proclaims, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing a fan with a snake on it. The same object from the image appears, as Harpie Lady 1 took hold of it. **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1600 - 2000)**

"It increases a WIND-attribute monster by four hundred points, at the cost of decreasing it's defense points by two hundred," LeShawna explained. "And that's not all. I also summon Wind Effigy in attack mode!"

She placed a card onto the Monster zone _(1),_ a monster appearing right next to Harpie Lady 1, with the appearance of a hurricane made entirely out of feathers with colorful ones at the top **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 200; Wind Effigy's ATK: 1800 – 2100)**.

"Harpie Lady 1, attack D.D. Assailant with Cyber Slash!" Leshawna ordered.

Harpie Lady 1 flew over and slashes D.D. Assailant across the chest **(Duncan's LP: 3500 – 3200)**. However, D.D. Assailant took her sword and slashes Harpie Lady 1 as well.

 ** _"What?!"_** Leshawna asked. "What does that monster think she's doing?!"

Within a second, both D.D. Assailant and Harpie Lady 1 both vanished into pixels **(Wind Effigy's ATK: 2100 - 1800)**. Duncan let out a laugh, before calming himself and explaining, "You activated D.D. Assailant's special ability. When she gets destroyed, she takes your monster down with her, and both are removed from play!"

Leshawna groaned angrily, before taking the card from the Monster Zone and placing it into her pocket, as well as taking Gust Fan and Call of the Haunted and slipping them into the Graveyard slot.

"Yeah, Don't forget my Wind Effigy," she reminded him. "Wind Effigy, attack his life points directly!"

With that, Wind Effigy begins twirling around with feathers speading out everywhere, to the point where it twirls a lot of feathers at Duncan's direction. He flinched as he felt the impact of the holograms **(Duncan's LP: 3200 – 1400)**.

"I'll end my turn there," Leshawna said.

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(2)_ , and said, "I'll summon one monster face down and call it a turn."

He placed a card onto the Monster Zone _(1)_ , as the horizontal backing appeared before him.

Leshawna drew a card from her deck _(2)_ , looked at the card she drew, and said, "Here we go, baby. First, I remove Birdface from play in order to special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!"

Birdface reappeared onto the field before vanishing into a pixel of light, and with that, Leshawna placed a card onto the Monster Zone _(1)_ , a humanoid with a head of a bird and wings appear **(ATK: 1600; Garuda the Wind Spirit's ATK: 1600 – 1800)**.

"But it won't be around for long, 'cause now I sacrifice it and Wind Effigy in order to summon an even more powerful monster," Leshawna said, removing two cards and placing one onto the Monster Zone _(0)_.

Both Garuda and Wind Effigy were surrounded by wind before they merged together to form an orb of rainbow colored energy. And out from the orb flew a large, majestic, emerald-feathered falcon wearing some kind of bejeweled crest and crown.

 _"PUNK BOY, MEET SIMORGH - BIRD OF DIVINITY!"_ Leshawna boldly presented, as the newly summoned bird lets out a triumphant screech **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1000)**.

"Wow...that's a...huge bird," Duncan slowly muttered.

"Simorgh, attack his face down monster!" Leshawna exclaimed.

The majestic bird started flapping it's wings, to which Duncan's face down monster flipped opened, revealing to be Exiled Force **(DEF: 1000)** , and they all screamed in agony before disappearing into pixel.

"With that, Shawnie ends her turn," said Leshawna. "... _after_ Simorgh's special ability activates! We both take one thousand life points of damage!"

"WHAT?!" Duncan yelled.

Simorgh begins to flap it's wings once more, attacking both players at once as Leshawna and Duncan got hit by the wind. **(Duncan's LP: 1400 – 400; Leshawna's LP: 2100 – 1100)** Once the wind died down, Duncan glares at Leshawna.

"Oh _that's it!_ Your going down!" he exclaimed.

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(2)_ , gives out a sigh, and whispered to himself, "I hope this works." He then spoke aloud, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

He slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(0),_ with the two cards vertically appear in front of him. Leshawna drew a card from her deck _(1),_ and said, "Looks like Shawnie's gonna have to make go with the flow. Simorgh, attack Punk Boy's life points _directly!_ _Take him out!"_

"Ah- _ha_! Jackpot!" Duncan quickly shouted, the face down card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a demonic-like creature wearing an armor full of spikes blowing away two soldiers. "Sakuretsu Armor! When you attack, this trap automatically _destroys_ that attacking monster. Say bye-bye to your Simorgh!"

Wind was starting to blow through the field, as Simorgh screeches before it exploded into pixels.

" _Shoot_!" Leshawna said. "I summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

She placed a card onto the Monster Zone _(0)_ , the card backing appeared horizontally before her.

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and said, "About time! I activate my other face down card! Return from the Different Dimension!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing the image showing various warriors and beasts falling from a portal.

"By paying half of my life points, I can bring as _many_ monsters that are removed from play back onto my field," Duncan explained. "And I only need one, which is D.D. Assailant!" **(Duncan's LP: 400 - 200)**

With that, a portal opened, in which D.D. Assailant jumps down and stands her ground in front of her master.

"Sadly she won't be around for long, 'cause now I sacrifice her in order to summon my favorite powerful monster," said Duncan. _"Caius The Shadow Monarch!"_

D.D. Assailant glowed and formed into a dark energy sphere until it forms into a gigantic monster was brought from out of it and appeared right behind and near to Duncan. This monster looks like a dark, scary creature wearing some suit of armor with a ripped-up cape, purple sparks all around it. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

"Remember this bad boy, Leshawna?" Duncan asked, pointing at the monster behind him. "And it has a special ability. When it gets tribute summoned, I get to choose one card on the field and destroy it. I think I'll go ahead and choose your face down monster!"

Caius forms a giant shadow ball with lightning around it, and throws it at the face down monster on Leshawna's side of the field. The face down monster flipped up, revealed to be Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, as it disappears into pixels.

"And with _no_ monsters to protect you, time to show how I'm better than you at this game!" Duncan exclaimed. "Caius, wipe out the rest of her life points!"

Caius forms another dark energy ball in it's hands, and threw it at Leshawna. It made a direct hit, as Leshawna let out a yell when she felt the impact of the attack **(Leshawna's LP: 1100 – 0)**.

" _Whoo!_ He did it!" Geoff yelled. "Duncan won!"

"Quite intense, but fun to watch overall." Justin commented, looking a bit impressed.

All the holograms had disappeared as did the debris. Duncan and Leshawna stared at each other, still looking a bit hostile towards one another.

"Told ya I'm better." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Yeah...but two out of five _still_ ain't too bad on my count." Leshawna countered with a smirk of her own.

"Don't get cocky." Duncan threatened, his smirk replaced with a frown. "I'll still be coming out on top in this tourney!"

"And who says?!" Leshawna shouted.

Téa looked over at Duncan, and then over at Leshawna. "I take it you two aren't feeling better?"

Duncan and Leshawna turned their backs against each other and crossed their arms and held their heads up high.

 **"Nope!"** They shouted in unison.

Tristan ran a hand through his hair and let out a tiring sigh. He was sure that this plan would've worked, that they would've tuckered out and got their anger all out of their systems before they would overload. Guess he was wrong.

"Well, guess it doesn't work all the time." He only said.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "If not, then not for everyone." He added, still looking a bit sad. It was as if no process had been made at all, unlike with Trent and Justin. Though maybe like them, it just takes some time. For now, it looks like this is where Duncan and Leshawna stand.

Still, least they're not beating each other up.


	9. The Training Comes To Life: Part 3

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament  
** **The Redux**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the following two shows. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, while Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's spinoffs are all owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallap, 4KMedia, and Kazuki Takahashi. PLEASE support the official releases of these shows.

 **Co-Written by:** TJ (my beta reader and BFF) and Psychid (on some parts)

 **Author's Note:** Not much to say about this chapter. To be honest, this has to be one of my personal favorite chapters yet. Plus, I'm pretty sure you guys were looking forward to this chapter, so here you go.

If there's anything I missed on the duel of this chapter, please let me know and I'll try to fix it ASAP.

Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:  
** **The Training Comes to Life: Part 3**

After the duel, Duncan and Leshawna stood as far away from each other as possible against the fence where the others were watching the duels. Yugi took the last two pieces of paper from Geoff's hat, before Téa kindly returned it to Geoff, as he said with a smile, "It's quite obvious who're the last two to duel."

 _"Finally!"_ Geoff lifts his arm up out of excitement. "Now we can finally check out our Duel Disks! Ain't that awesome, dudette?" He flashed a smile at Gwen.

Gwen felt a little uneasy, and it was evident when she was rubbing her arm. Nonetheless, she answered back, "Uh, yeah. _Right_."

Geoff, however, felt the uneasiness coming from Gwen, like she was emitting some kind of miasma, and so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Hey, no need to get uptight. It's just a friendly round of Duel Monsters. This is just to check out the Duel Disks, not practice. Hang loose, 'kay?" He tried to reassure her.

Gwen couldn't help but to help suspicious, as evidence by the look on her face, but she simply shrugged away from Geoff's touch and lifted up her Duel Disk.

"I know that. Let's just get this over with. It's getting late and I'm feeling tired."

 **Confessional**

"I know Chris said we're being filmed, _obviously_." Gwen explained. "I still don't know how he managed to do that. I mean, we still haven't found those hidden cameras he told us about. I doubt they're like at _every_ single corner of this town, but just to be safe, I'm not going to give Geoff any satisfaction. I'm done with people using me so they can boost ratings. He's no exception."

 **Static**

"Not gonna lie: now that I'm back in the game, I wanna hang loose with the others and go with the flow like we did on the islands." Geoff explained, leaning back against his seat with his legs crossed and both his hands behind his head to make himself feel comfortable.

"I mean, sure the Aftermath was great and all, but I didn't have to worry about the competition or anything. Bridgette and I were getting paid a little on the side anyways, and so the more we boosted ratings, the more dough we roll in. Sure enough, I let fame get to my head."

He couldn't help but to massage one of his ears with a look of discomfort. "If Bridgette didn't help me get down to Earth, and if I wasn't competing this time, I'd probably _still_ be a douche. Even on the first day here, I can tell there was something hanging in the air above us. I know I rubbed the others off the wrong way, especially during the Aftermaths, but I just wanted things to be like it was before.

Now, I dunno." He rubs the back of his head, still looking a bit discomforting. "I'm not much of a problem solver. If I could, I'd try to make things right, try to fix these messes. The only problem is wondering where I would start."

By this time, Geoff began to sniff, and wiped away a tear that had threatened to spill down his face. "If only Bridge were here. She'd probably know."

 **End of Confessional**

Both Gwen and Geoff took their places on opposites sides of the backyard. They turned on their Duel Disks, and drew five cards from their decks _(5; 5)._

 _"LET'S DUEL!"_

 **Geoff's LP: 4000/Gwen's LP: 4000**

"Dudette's first," Geoff said, waving his hand.

Gwen scoffed, before drawing a card from her deck _(6)_ , and examining the cards in her hands, and said, "I'll just summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

As she placed a card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_ , the horizontal card backing appeared in front of her. Geoff drew a card from his deck _(6)_ , and examines his hand.

"Okay. I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!" Geoff exclaimed, slamming a card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_.

A sinister looking bear with dark blue fur and sharp claws appear in front of him, letting out a growl **(ATK: 1400)**. Everyone gasped in fright of the monster.

"Now that is _one_ mother bear I don't want to mess with," said Duncan.

"Okay Mother Grizzly, attack her face down monster!" Geoff exclaimed.

Mother Grizzly ran over and slash across the card backing. The card flipped up, revealing to be a young man with blonde hair, wearing purple magician-like robes carrying a staff **(DEF: 800)** , as he yelled in pain before disappearing into pixels.

"Way to go, Geoff. You activated one of Apprentice Magician's special abilities," said Gwen. "When it gets destroyed, I get to summon a level two or lower Spellcaster-type Monster from my deck and summon it face down in defense mode!"

With that, Gwen took out her deck and begins to look through it before looking for the Monster card she needs, to which she took it and places it face down horizontally in defense mode. It appears virtually in front of her, as she places her deck back into the Deck Slot of her Duel Disk.

"Alrighty, then," Geoff said. "Guess I'll end my turn after placing this card face down."

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_ , as it appears vertically in front of him. Gwen drew a card from her deck _(6)_ , and said, "My turn. I sacrifice my face down monster, Ebon Magician Curran, in order to summon an even stronger monster. Chaos Command Magician!"

The monster card flipped open, revealing a young girl with long brown hair wearing a black lolita-like outfit with a bunny hat and black boots and holding a pink whip **(DEF: 0)**. She disappearing into an orb of rainbow-like energy. Gwen places the card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_ , in which a dark green skinned Magician, wearing emerald and gold Magician robes with multiple red orbs on it's outfit, carrying a staff, magically appears to take it's place **(ATK: 2400)**. Geoff gave out a low whistle.

" _Dang_ ," he muttered.

"Chaos Command Magician, attack his Mother Grizzly!" Gwen commanded.

Chaos Command Magician lifts his staff up and unleashes a burst of energy, making a direct hit at Mother Grizzly as it disappears into pixels **(Geoff's LP: 4000 – 3000)**.

"Ah-ha!" Geoff exclaimed. "You just activated Mother Grizzly's special ability! When it's destroyed, I get to summon a Water-type monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck to take it's place!"

He then take his deck from the Deck Slot of his Duel Disk and looks through the cards in his deck until he chooses one of his liking. Geoff places his deck back into the deck slot, and places the Monster card onto the Monster Zone.

"I'll go ahead and choose Unshaven Angler," he said.

A scary, anglerfish-like monster appears before him **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Gwen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_ , as it vertically appears in front of her.

Geoff drew a card from his deck _(5)_ , and said, "Cool! I'll sacrifice Unshaven Angler in order to summon _Levia Dragon – Daedalus!_ "

Unshaven Angler begins to glow and disappeared before Geoff placed a card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_ , and a giant dark blue sea serpent with red fins with two sets of eyes (one pair red, and the lower pair yellow) appears, as it lets out a growl **(ATK: 2600)**.

"Hey, wait," said Gwen. "That's a Level Seven monster! You're suppose to sacrifice two monsters to summon it, not one!"

"Yep, but that was Unshaven Angler's special ability," said Geoff. "When I tribute summon a Water-attribute monster, it gets treated as _two_ tributes instead of one. And that's not all. I activate my Trap Card, Kunai with Chain!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a three sided blade tied to a chain.

"I get to activate one or both of it's effects, but I think I'll activate the second," said Geoff. "I equip it to one of my monsters, and it gains five hundred attack points. And I choose my awesome Levia Dragon – Daedalus!"

With that, the same weapon and chain from the image appears, with the chains being wrapped around Levia Dragon – Daedalus, while holding onto near the end of the chain that the weapon was attached to **(Levia Dragon – Daedalus' ATK: 2600 – 3100)**.

"But it's not over yet!" Geoff exclaimed. "Okay Levia Dragon – Daedalus, attack her Chaos Command Magician! _Levia Stream attack!_ "

With that, Levia Dragon – Daedalus lets out a growl and unleashed a powerful stream full of water, in which made a direct hit at Chaos Command Magician, before it vanished into pixels. **(Gwen's LP: 4000 – 3700)**.

"I'll place one more card face down and call it a turn," Geoff said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5)_ , and said, "First, I'll activate my Trap card, Jar of Greed!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a gold and red jar with a menacing grin.

"This lets me draw one card from my hand," Gwen explained, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_.

She looks at the cards she currently hold in her hand, and looks back at Geoff's side of the field.

 **Confessional**

"So Geoff had a powerful monster with thirty-three hundred attack points on his side of the field, plus a face down card," Gwen explained. "Obviously it was a trap. It was tricky, but I thought I gave it a shot."

 **End of Confessional**

"First, I place one card face down, and summon one monster face down in defense mode," Gwen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, while placing a card onto the Monster zone _(4)_.

As this says this, both cards in front of her, one vertical and the other horizontal, virtually appeared.

"Activate face down card!" Geoff exclaimed, with the card he placed earlier flips open in front of him, the image showing two men negotiating both of them are writing on parchments. " _Ceasefire!_ When you summon a monster face down, all face down position monsters are flipped up! And when they do, any monsters that have Flip Effects is not activated."

With that, the Monster card in front of Gwen flips open, in which, as quick as a flash, both Gwen and Geoff were suddenly surrounded by what appears to be a library, with rows of very tall book shelves surrounding them **(DEF: 2000)**.

"Dude, this is _some_ library, huh?!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Royal Magical Library, yeah," Gwen said with a nod.

"So cool. But my Trap doesn't stop there," Geoff continued. "If any of your monsters are Effect monsters, you lose five hundred Life Points for each one. And Royal Magical Library's the only one you got, so you know what that means." **(Gwen's LP: 3300 – 2800)**

"I'll end my turn right here," said Gwen.

Geoff drew a card from his deck _(4)_ , and said, "I think I'll summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster zone _(3)_ , in which a giant rainbow-like fish appears next to Levia Dragon – Daedalus **(ATK: 1800)**.

"Then I'll place this card face down," Geoff said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_. "Levia Dragon – Daedalus, attack her Royal Magical Library!"

"Activate face down card!" Gwen exclaimed, in which the card she set earlier flips open in front of her, the image showing a bulge in a grid-like field. _"Gravity Bind!"_

With that, waves begin to emit from the card, causing both of Geoff's monsters to flinch.

"This Trap card prevents all monsters level four or higher from attacking," Gwen explained.

"Slick move, brah," said Geoff. "Don't forget that it also applies to you."

 **Confessional**

Gwen gave out a groan, and said, "He's right. With Gravity Bind in play, not only did it prevent Geoff's monsters from attacking, but mine as well. I was hoping it would stall him long enough for me to find a way to destroy his monsters."

She smiled a little and said, "And sure enough, it did."

 **End of Confessional**

"My move," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_ , in which she looked at the card she drew. " _Great!_ I activate the Spell Card Magic Planter!"

She slips it into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_ , and it appears in front of her, the image showing a copy of Ivy Shackles being melted into some iron pot full of liquid metal.

"To activate this card, I need to send a Continuous Trap card from my side of the field to the Graveyard, and then draw two cards from my deck," Gwen explained.

With that, she took the Trap card from the Spell/Trap zone, in which the waves are gone, and slips it into the Graveyard slot before drawing two new cards from her deck _(6)_.

 _Just what I needed!_ Gwen thought, before saying, "First, I activate the Spell card Change of Heart!"

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_ , the image showing a woman holding up a heart, with one side of her bright with an angel wing, and the other side of her dark with a demonic wing.

"This card lets me control one of your monsters until the end of my turn, and I chose your Levia Dragon – Daedalus!"

 ** _"WHAT?!"_ ** Geoff yelled.

He watches as Levia Dragon – Daedalus teleported from his side of the field over to Gwen's.

"Let me guess, you have a plan to use my own monster to finish me off, right?" Geoff asked.

"As tempting as it is, that'll be an easy way out for you," said Gwen. "I sacrifice both Levia Dragon – Daedalus and my Royal Magical Library in order to summon one of the strongest monsters in my deck!"

Both Levia Dragon – Daedalus and Royal Magical Library have glowed and flown away, with the library setting around Gwen and Geoff now gone. Gwen placed a card onto the Monster zone _(4)_ , in which the famous magician appears in front of his master. Only this famous magician have green skin, blonde hair, and wearing a blue and red variant of his magician robes, but still carries his green staff **(ATK: 2500)**. At the sight of it, Yugi couldn't help but to smile.

"Geoff, meet my Dark Magician," Gwen said, with one of her usual smiles. "But now here comes more pain. I activate the equip Spell Card Black Pendant, to increase his attack points by five hundred."

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_ , the image showing a dark violet gem embued in a necklace. The same pendant from the image appears around the Dark Magician's neck **(Dark Magician's ATK: 2500 – 3000)**.

"Now my Dark Magician, attack his 7 Colored Fish!" Gwen commanded. _"Dark Magic Attack!"_

The Dark Magician unleashes a powerful energy blast from his staff, and it directly hits 7 Colored Fish. Upon contact, it screamed in pain before vanishing into pixels **(Geoff's LP: 3000 – 1800)**.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Gwen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

"Sweet move, brah," Geoff said with a friendly smile, before drawing a card from his deck _(3)_ and smiled when he saw the card he drew. "But your victory party won't last forever. I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a cemetary, with fog hovering above some tombstones.

"This Trap lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard," Geoff explained. "And I choose my Levia Dragon - Daedalus!"

With that, the same long blue sea serpent from before appears in a flash of light before him **(ATK: 2600)**.

"But not for long sadly, 'cause I'm going to sacrifice it to special summon a stronger monster in it's place!" Geoff exclaimed.

Levia Dragon – Daedalus lets out a roar before disintegrating into a flash of white light, while Geoff places a card onto the Monster zone _(2)_. Out from behind him, a giant two-headed sea serpent, one who's head greatly resembles Levia Dragon – Daedalus while the other has bright pink scales with a white head and gold eyes, have appeared, both of them roaring to the point where everyone had to cover their ears **(ATK: 2900)**.

 _"DUDETTE, MEET OCEAN DRAGON LORD – NEO DAEDALUS!"_ Geoff happily exclaimed.

"But it's one hundred attack points _away_ from my Dark Magician," Gwen pointed out.

"Then start worrying, 'cause now I activate the Spell Card Hammer Shot!" Geoff said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_ , the image showing a giant hammer squashing the Goblin Attack Force. "This card destroys a monster with the highest attack points on the field. Sorry, but now your Magician is **SQUASH**!"

On cue, the same giant hammer from the image appears and squashes the Dark Magician against the ground, as it explodes into pixel.

"Don't forget my Black Pendant," said Gwen. "When the card get sent from the field to the graveyard, you lose five hundred life points." **(Geoff's LP: 1800 – 1300)**.

"Doesn't matter, 'cause _now_ I'm gonna win!" Geoff exclaimed. "Ocean Dragon Lord, attack her life points directly!"

"Not so fast Geoff!" Gwen quickly exclaimed. "You just activated my Trap card! Half or Nothing!"

The card flips open in front of Gwen, the image showing the Judge Man in front of a duelist with a Duel Disk holding up two axes, one that is two bladed and is made out of gold and jewels, while the other is an ordinary axe and looks very worn out.

"You have two options in front of you," said Gwen. "Either your monster's attack points get cut in half until the end of your Battle Phase, or end your Battle Phase all together."

"Hmm, smart choices," Geoff said, scratching his chin. "I'll go with the first. The one where my monster's attack is halved."

"It's your choice," Gwen said with a shrug **(Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus' ATK: 2900 – 1450)**.

"Okay Ocean Dragon Lord, attack her life points directly!"

With that, both the heads of Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus unleashes powerful blasts of water from their mouths, and made a direct hit at Gwen, making her flinch on impact **(Gwen's LP: 2800 – 1350; Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus' ATK: 1450 – 2900)**.

"I'll call it a turn," said Geoff. "Better make your last move count, 'cause after that, you'll _lose_."

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(3)_ , and thought, _Perfect._

"First, I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn!" Gwen exclaimed, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_ , the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. "Like the name says, I get to bring a monster back from either of our graveyards. And it's the monster your familiar with: Dark Magician!"

As if on cue, the same violet and red-robed magician appears in front of her **(ATK: 2500)**.

"And now I sacrifice him in order to special summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock!" _(1)_

The robes on the magician became black-colored, and he was now wielding a larger magical scepter **(ATK: 2500)**.

"Wait on a sec!" Geoff protested. "That monster requires two sacrifices to be summoned!"

"Actually," corrected Gwen, "the only way I can summon this guy is to sacrifice the Dark Magician that's on my field!"

"Well I'm not scared," Geoff said with a smile. "It's still weak compared to my Ocean Dragon Lord!"

"Not after I activate this!" Gwen corrected her foe once again, as a card picturing a wicked shadowy spirit stealing energy from an innocent human being appeared. "Riryoku! This card halves the Attack Points of any monster on the field, and then a different monster gains that many Attack Points!

"Thus, I weaken your Ocean Dragon Lord to power up my Dark Eradicator Warlock!" The two-headed sea dragon roars out in pain as a dark red aura surrounded it **(ATK: 2900 – 1450)**. The red aura was then transferred to Gwen's newly summoned magician **(ATK: 2500 – 3950)**.

"And since I played a Normal Spell Card, you'll lose one thousand Life Points thanks to Dark Eradicator Warlock's special effect." Gwen grinned.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

A burst of dark energy shot out of the magician's scepter, striking at Geoff's chest **(Geoff's LP: 1300-300)**.

"Now, my Eradicator Warlock," Gwen commanded. "Attack his Ocean Dragon Lord and wipe him out!"

With that, Eradicator Warlock waved his specter and released another dark energy shot, and made a direct hit on Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus. It unleashed a loud roar of pain before it it disappeared into pixels. Geoff stood his ground against the coming debris, waiting for the onslaught of his remaining Life Points. **(Geoff's LP: 300 - 0)**

 _"YEAH!"_ Tristan yelled in cheer. "Gwen did it! She won!"

Just like that, everything on the field disappeared, both Gwen and Geoff turning off their Duel Disks and their hologram system. Geoff still stood his balance, looking surprisingly shocked and bewildered at what had happened.

"I-I _lost_?" He spoke, sounding as if he was talking to himself.

"Well what if you did?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

All of a sudden, Geoff's face brightened up and he couldn't help but to jump into the air.

"That was _AWESOME!_ **_THESE DUEL DISKS ROCK!_** " He shouted into the night sky.

Gwen let out a small scoff before she said, "Glad at least one of us is having a good time here."

"You were awesome too, Gwen! I was worried for a minute there, but you _totally_ nailed it!" Geoff exclaimed happily, giving a wink to her.

Gwen couldn't tell whether to take the compliment or not. She still felt a bit uneasy with Geoff, and couldn't tell whether he was playing her or not. Still, she decided to humor him.

"Yeah, you did good too, Geoff. Pretty sure you had me there for a while." Gwen spoke, simply averting her gaze towards somewhere else.

Geoff gave her a thumbs up and another wink. "Let's both give it our all in the tournament! Don't hold back, alright?!"

Gwen wasn't phased at all by his cheerful demeanor. She raised a brow, still unsure if he was up to something. She then shrugged and said, "Eh. Whatever."

Everyone heard someone among them letting out a loud yawn. They all turned their direction towards Tristan, who tried to hold it back with a hand over his mouth, to no avail, with his eyes closed and his arm stretched out. He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him.

"What?"

Leshawna let out a scoff before she asked, "Can you be any louder?"

"Hey, it's late! I'm tired! It's been a long day! What's your excuse?" Tristan retorted.

Before anything would erupt, Yugi immediately stepped up among them and suggested out loud, "How about we all just head for bed? Like Tristan said, it's been a long day. Let's get back to practice first thing in the morning. Cool?"

After another moment of silence and glance exchanging, everyone agreed with each other for once and decided to hit the sack for the night. Tristan decided to drop Téa off at her place on the way back to his, and everyone went to get ready for bed.

* * *

Gwen had just finished brushing her teeth and washing her face. She grabbed her toiletries and left the bathroom, seeing that Geoff was the last person waiting, with a towel and a pair of PJ bottoms in his arms.

"It's yours now." She only said, not even glancing his way as she takes off.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard Geoff call out, "Hey Gwen?" She turned her head to look at him at the corner of her eyes. Geoff gave her an honest smile as he said, "I meant what I said. You totally _rock_ in our duel. We should practice some more tomorrow!"

Is he still at it? At this point, Gwen wasn't sure what to do with him. She turned around fully to face him and asked, "Alright, what's this about?"

Geoff raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever ploy you got going on Geoff, it's not going to work anymore." Gwen spoke her mind. "So just give it a rest."

Finally, it all clicked together in Geoff's mind. He couldn't help but to ask, "Is this about what happened at the Aftermath?"

"What else?"

"Listen Gwen, I'm _real_ sorry about what I did. I was totally not in my right mind. Honest." He raised his right hand as if taking an oath.

"And I should care _because_ …?" Gwen pressured him on, hoping to hear exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I was trying to boost ratings, and was in it for the fame and cash. Now that I'm back in the game, I'm not like that, anymore. You can also thank Bridge for that, too. Trust me, I'm not up to any funny business." Geoff tried to explain.

Gwen kept egging him on. "Why should I believe you?"

"Do you think I would've done something by now?" Geoff pointed out.

Gwen opened her mouth, but this time, no words came out. She was stuck in mid-thought about what to say next. If it was true by what Geoff said, he would've pulled some drama out of his hat (no puns) and decided to shake it up between the gang.

"Besides, after that fiasco yesterday, I think it's something we don't really need." Geoff tries to assure her. "I mean, you saw the fireworks that went off. I may have pushed some buttons a while back, but I would _never_ stoop to Heather's level, especially concerning Joey and his family situation. And besides, we're in America! We should think of this as a vacation! Sure there's that tournament to worry about, but hey. It's not like we can't have fun on the side, know what I mean?"

Gwen pondered about what Geoff had said, and rubbed her chin as her eyes rolled up in thought. She looked back at him and scanned her eyes over him to see if there's any deceit in his appearance. Geoff offered a hand to her.

"Think we can be pals again?"

She looked down at his hand, and then back up to him.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Gwen had to be sure.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Geoff pledged, making a gesture with his hand, making a makeshift X over his chest.

After a moment or two pondering about making her decision, Gwen simply shrugged and held her hand out to his, where they both made a fist-bump.

"Just know that if this is a trick, you'll be taking that pledge _seriously_." Gwen warned him, giving him a warning glare.

"If I do anything, I'll take it to heart." Geoff happily assured her.

Gwen turned her back to him, but turned her head and gave Geoff a smirk before heading to her bedroom. "You're getting there, Geoff. Don't think this still hasn't fixed everything."

Geoff simply shrugged and gave her a smile. "I'll take what I can get."

 **Confessional**

"Bridgette would be _so_ proud of me!" Geoff exclaimed. "I'm finally learning how to patch things up again! Like that time I patched up the back of my bro's jeans after I borrowed them and accidentally ripped them up while at a party?"

He fell silent for a moment.

"That was a bad example, wasn't it?" He had to ask.

 **End of Confessional**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Domino City, at one of the many cafes, Heather was sitting outside by herself at a table, taking a sip of her latte and was checking out her smartphone, with her cards scattered all over the table with a notepad and pencil on the side.

Ever since she left the gang the day before, she fortunately found a currency-exchange shop, and used her credit card (which she _"borrowed"_ from her mommy dearest), to exchange some Canadian credits for American cash, which she used in order to stay at a nearby motel and such.

She spent most of her time, however, looking up strategies on her phone online and taking notes on how to use her cards properly and what she can use to her advantage. During her stay, she came across a few people who had watched Total Drama, and was wondering what a witch like her was doing there. She paid them no mind. When she wins this tournament, everyone will begin to bow to her every whim just like her family had.

"Still _less_ than a week before that tournament. These strategies are great and all, but it won't work unless I had someone to practice with. Hmm...perhaps if I find some losers as dumb as Lindsay who would do anything I'd say..."

"If you wanted help, all you have to do is ask."

Heather looked up, and saw three hooded individuals standing before her table. Heather cautiously stepped up from her seat, setting her latte down, and looked wary of the strangers before her.

"Uh, hello. I'm in the _middle_ of something here. Why don't you lot just piss off?!" She snapped.

The hooded figures still stood their ground, as if unfazed by her behavior.

"Your name is Heather, correct?" The figure in the middle guessed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Heather continues to glare at the strangers.

"We came here to offer you a position." The same person explained. "If you accept, we can help you practice on your dueling skills, and in return, you do what we ask. Just some minor trivial matters, is all. With our help, you will be able to _win_ first place in the Battle City Tournament."

Heather widely opened her eyes at the offer. Did they say they would help her with her skills and help her win the tournament? And the job in return doesn't sound that much of a hassle, either. But just to be sure, "Just what kind of matters are you talking about?"

The middle figure shook his head as he explained, "It is something not to be concerned about until the day of the tournament. So long as you keep your end of the bargain, we will keep ours."

Heather pondered about it for a minute. She then took a sip of her latte before smiling deviously at the hooded strangers.

"If I'm to agree, then I think I deserve to know _who_ it is I'll be working for."

"A simple request. I take it you never heard of the Rare Hunters?"

Heather doesn't know why, but the feeling in her gut is telling her that she had made the right decision, after all.

 **Confessional**

"Alas, things are _finally_ starting to look up," Heather spoke towards the camera.

 **End of Confessional**


End file.
